Granger Danger
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Hermione is one of those characters that just... goes with every character. She has the ability to be shipped thousands of times with thousands of characters. A/N: These stories are not connected and do not happen in the same universe. I am in the process of updating and changing the chapters :)
1. For Love

**For Love**

~Draco~

I guess you could say it was cold outside, though none of the inhabitants of the mystic castle felt the chill. Fires and torches burnt across the castle and windows shut out the forming blizzard. Those who had someone to hold, were snuggled in every corner of every room; finding privacy wherever they could. One lone pair of shoes traipsed the halls, looking for something to pass the aching time until the student body swarmed for the dinner tables. These two feet were ensconced in scuffed, leather shoes. Those shoed-feet attached to two legs, and a body, some arms, and a head – topped off with a striking head of platinum blond hair.

Draco had found himself suddenly and completely alone when Pansy Parkinson decided that his 'affections' were not worth the torturous hours spent with little returned attention. Draco never cared for her, a tid-bit of information he often disclosed – straight to her face. Though he never thought she would do anything about it; which is why he was so shocked when she left. He wasn't sad, so-to-speak, but he did feel a little empty – lonely. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a horrible strangled sob. Peering around the corner, Draco saw Hermione sitting there with her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. _You should say something!_ He thought to himself, and then quickly whispered 'No!' under his breath. Hermione looked up, her eyes darting around the small corridor, making sure she was still alone.

Draco, back pressed against the wall, listened for her movement and let out a soft sigh when a few minutes passed and her soft sobs sounded once more. _She hadn't found him._

~Hermione~

She felt stupid, sitting there like a five year old, crying over a crush who couldn't possibly know what she felt. But every time she saw them together, her heart drifts from pure jealous rage to soul destroying heart-break. _Get over him, Hermione. He has obviously moved on!_ She chastised. But the fact that it was Lavender. Lavender, the girl who played with make-up in their dorm, the girl Hermione has watched torment boys and play with their hearts since they were eleven, it was Lavender who used to tell Hermione that she would be alone forever – _Now I guess we see who's right._ Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs, feeling as though she might fall apart on the floor of the empty corridor. She heard a small noise and turned to look. After not seeing anything, and convincing herself that she was hearing things, Hermione felt the sobs start again.

"What are these crocodile tears about?" A snide voice echoed from the shadows. Hermione jumped to her feet, her heart bouncing into her throat in shock. She was temporarily speechless as he stared at her. His pale blue eyes not leaving her plain brown ones as they stood, only a few feet from each other. Finally her voice returned and a scowl graced her features.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione barked as she wipes away the remnants of tears from her flushed cheeks. His disgusted expression leaved his face for just a moment, and one of hurt and sympathy replaced it… but as I said, just _one_ moment.  
"I heard some horrible noises, sounded like a cat being flushed down the loo," his confidence seemed to return, and he placed a hand on his hip, "so I thought I'd check it out." Hermione eyed him, trying to see through to the real reason he had come. Her eyes were narrowed as she sat down on one of the steps leading out of the small hallway. With careful movements and a watchful eye, Hermione indicated for Draco to join her on the step.

Draco sat, looking at the wall opposite them. Hermione felt strange – somehow she was sitting next to Draco and she did not want to strangle him. She decided that, to get rid of all the 'awkward' that was surrounding them, she would tell him that. So, she did.  
"Thank you?" He responded with a chuckle, looking at her for the first time since he sat down.  
"For what?" She asked, not really knowing what she expected him to say.  
"For not wanting to strangle me now, and for giving me the image of you restraining yourself every other minute of every other day." He was smiling – actually smiling at her. Hermione found herself smiling to. _What is happening?!_ She thought, her stomach twisting with the strangeness of the situation.

"So, why are you actually crying?" He asked, his eyes focused on her. Suddenly Hermione felt something change. Before she realised it, she was being completely honest with him.  
"It's Ron… I lied to him and now everything's falling apart." Well, almost completely honest. Draco nodded, looking away, his brow furrowed in thought.  
"What does someone like you lie about?" He asked, a smile on his lips. "I mean, I honestly. What is your diary like? 'Dear Diary. A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe...that lie will haunt me forever.' I mean, come on," he said, his voice becoming high pitched as he attempted to re-create her voice. He was smiling, trying to make a joke; trying to comfort her, and it was working.  
"It's just that… he's with Lavender and she's going to hurt him. He won't listen to me." Draco nodded, looking straight at her, making her feel vulnerable.  
"If he can't see that she's bad for him, that's his fault for being short sighted and thinking was a muscle other than his brain," Hermione blushed, trying not to think about what Draco was insinuating. "As for you, you've done all you can. Now let. It. Go!" It was weird. Suddenly she was sitting next to her enemy making fun of her best–friend. Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking from one of her eyes to the other, trying to figure out what was ailing her. Hermione stared at him. _Why was he helping her?_ _Why did he care what was bothering her? What could he possibly get from this? Bragging rights that she trusted him? Gossip to spread?_ Hermione held her breath as she finally let all her thoughts go, finally cleared her mind and told just did what her inner Gryffindor was pushing her to. Their lips met and both teens were shocked. Hermione had her eyes squeezed shut, scared to find malicious contempt in his. Though, if she had looked, she would find nothing of the sort. Draco's heart had actually stopped, his eyes were wide and his hands were held high, unsure of what he was doing, or what he should do. They broke apart, Hermione laying her fingers over her lips and Draco staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, her eyes darting around his face, looking for anything to tell her that what she had done was the most terrible thing she could have. Draco's mind was running fast through every possible reason, explanation, reaction, or word in his vocabulary… anything to say would be good right now. Blank. Before they knew it, they were kissing again. His hands were on her hips, pulling her to him; her hands were running through his hair, trying to make the kiss last.  
"Wait!" She said, breaking the kiss and breathing deeply. "Wait, please. We can't – this can't happen." She indicated between them, shaking her head softly.  
"Why not?" Draco pleaded, suddenly terrified to lose something he barely even had. _What was going on? Why was he feeling like this?  
_ "Because, think about who you are. Look at me, I'm not someone that ends up with you – and I'm not the kind of person who 'flings'." She sighed, standing up. As she walked away she felt a hand grasp her arm, holding her back.  
"I'll do anything."  
"What?"  
"I don't know why, but I can't bear to lose this. Something happened to me and I know it's been happening for a while. I can't stop it. Please, don't make me lose you for something as uncontrollable as who my family is."  
"This isn't Shakespeare… we can't just disregard the fact that on multiple occasions you have said horrible things about me and people like me."  
"I know, and I hate myself for it! Hermione," he held out his hand, pleading for her to listen, "Can't you trust that people can change?" They stared at each other, both wrestling with demons within them, both trying to find the words to say. "Please, I will give up my family if you need me to. I –" He stopped, staring at her. "Hermione, will you trust me if I do something that will definitely lead to my disownment from my family and… those we're associated with?"  
"The Death Eaters?" Draco nodded. Hermione considered what he was saying.

"Please don't let this be a bad choice," she pleaded looking to the roof, and sighing. Draco smiled. Something within him warmed. _Why did this girl suddenly mean so much to him? Maybe she's always meant something to me, I was just too cowardly to see it?_ He stood, holding out a hand to her.  
"Come on, we have to go see Dumbledore."  
"Dumbledore?"  
"Yeah, I'm about to do something dangerous. I want him on my side."

Hermione smiled as she followed him down the hallway and couldn't find it within herself to feel self-conscious as people stared at them as they climbed the stairs. _What was she thinking? Maybe she wasn't?_

* * *

 **A/N: 1,598**

 **Things I Would Do For You: Give up my family, who disapproves of you, for your love. Huge TV Show Quote: "Dear Diary,…" Damon TVD. Getting Around: Hermione/Draco.**


	2. Harmony

**Harmony**

Her laugh was harmonic, and Harry had trouble keeping his eyes off her as she sat there, her hair blowing in the wind. His heart stopped as she looked at him, her smile brighter than the sun above. The blanket on which they sat protected them from the wet grass of the morning dew.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione chuckled, throwing a roll at him. The food was lying before them; everything looked so nice, which was a given as it was prepared by Molly Weasley. They had decided, the three of them, to find a nice place to relax after the intense week they had had. So, with the food ready - Hermione, Ron, and Harry found a small field out the back of the Burrow to set up a picnic.

"Like what?" He tried to side-step Hermione's question, looking away. _Nice one, Harry._ Sigh. Hermione just smiled and looked to Ron, who was lying across the blanket, a hat resting across his eyes. Harry inwardly chastised himself for being such an idiot. How could he be so stupid? Falling for someone as – as unreachable as…

 _His best-friends girlfriend._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 196**


	3. Better Friends

**Why Can't We Be Better Friends?**

 _Why was it so taboo? Why was this… wrong?_ Hermione watched her, her heart feeling so full, yet light as a feather as she did. She knew that if anyone found out, it would all be over. The late night chats, the sleep-overs, the swims – everything would be gone. They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't be okay. _She wouldn't be okay with it._ Hermione shifted on the mattress beside her best-friend, her hand resting under her head.

Ginny shifted beside her, smiling in her sleep. Hermione couldn't help but think of how beautiful Ginny looked when she was asleep. The sheets had fallen to the floor in the heat of the summer and Ginny's shirt was riding up around her ribs. She knew it was wrong. She knew, she could feel it in her stomach. The idea of looking at her friend, really looking at her, was something that Hermione knew she shouldn't be comfortable with. But she couldn't help herself.

Hermione looked back up at Ginny's face to find wide eyes staring at her.  
"Hermione?" The younger girl said, rubbing her eyes softly. She stretched slowly and let out a small yawn.  
"Ginny?" Hermione said, feeling her cheek warm. A small smile appeared on the red-heads face.  
"Were you checking me out?" Hermione looked shocked. _How could she ask that?_ Hermione opened her mouth to deny, to explain it away. Ginny rolled her eyes and lay back down, shifting on the bed and rolling over.  
"That side's better," she mumbled and Hermione could hear the smile in her friend's voice. "Just so you know; no touching," Ginny chuckled.

Hermione's mouth hung open. _At least nothing seemed to have changed,_ she thought to herself, her heart pounding in her chest. But for the rest of the night, all she could do was smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 303**


	4. Mr and Mrs Adulterer

**Mr and Mrs Adulterer**

His hands were strong and his smell intoxicating. Her heart was beating hard as he held her against his body. She breathed deep, taking in his scent. His fingers caressed the indents of her spine as they stood, pressed together, in his office. They were being careless, and both knew it. She had entered with a pile of papers, which were now scattered over the floor. The woman outside, his secretary, believed they were having a meeting dealing with private and classified information - what was really happening would have shocked the life out of her.  
"Mr Shacklebolt," Hermione breathed, barely able to let out more than a whisper.  
"Yes?" He answered, his voice sure and steady. His face was only inches from hers as she looked into his eyes. She had come in today planning to make a speech, but as soon as the door closed behind her his hands had been on her, his lips on her skin, and she lost every thought she had. Now that they had calmed down, now that her mind was her own again, her speech came back to her.  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
"I know, but you just look so delicious today," he let his head dip into the crease of her shoulder, his breath against her skin.  
"No, _this._ Everything." His eyes went wide as he understood what she was saying.  
"Can you stop?" He asked softly, his brow furrowing. Instead of answering, she moved to her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. His plump lips moved against hers, and her heart almost stopped. The door could open any minute, his secretary was only a few feet from where they stood. Hermione had felt this intense sense of danger every time they were together, but today it just feels... reckless.

"You're married," she said, breaking away from the kiss, letting her arms fall to her side.  
"So are you." His eyes were intense as she looked at him. She did not dare blink, for she knew what she would see. She knew that as soon as her eyes shut she would see either the brokenhearted face of her husband or the beautifully handsome face of her lover; neither better than the other. Eventually her lids fell shut, but she did not see either of the two men. Instead she saw the innocent faces of her two children, so much like their father, and she suddenly understood what she had been doing. A single tear dripped from her eye. She was ruing her family, and for what?

"I can't do this. Not anymore," she whispered, heading for the door. He didn't try to stop her, knowing that no matter what he said, she wouldn't listen to him. She had made up her mind.  
"Goodbye, Mrs Weasley," he said softly, his hands falling limp beside him.  
"Goodbye, Minister," Hermione copied, her voice stilted with the attempt to calm herself, leaving before she could do anymore damage to her already broken family. She had to keep a straight face as she moved through the ministry, her thoughts elsewhere.

When she finally found her way back to her house, she walked in the door to find Ron with their children. Rosie was set up in her highchair, food across her face, and Hugo lay peacefully in his father's arms. Ron smiled as she entered, but his smile faded as e saw the look on her face.  
"Ron, I need to tell you something." She had to fix this, but she didn't know if she could.

* * *

 **Words: 592**

 **Written for:  
'HSH': _Shaklebolt_**


	5. Love is a Riddle to Me

**Love is a Riddle to Me**

Her scream echoed across the empty courtyard as she thrust her body in front of his. _What was she doing? What was she thinking? Was she thinking?_ Her thoughts rattled around her brain as she squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the pain. But the pain never came. With heavy breathing she opened her eye to find a furious looking Harry, his wand pointed straight at her chest.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way. Hermione," he seethed, his eyes filled with malice and his hair swaying wildly in the wind. She shook her head, her chest rising and falling in a steadier rhythm as she confronted him.

"No, Harry. I won't let you hurt him."

"I don't understand?! We hate him!?"

"Past tense." Harry stared at her as though she'd gone mad.

"When did this happen?! Hermione, have you gone MAD?!" His green eyes were suddenly full of worry as he looked from the indignant figure of his best-friend to the prone one of the Dark Lord – lying a few feet away. _Why was she helping him? Did she love him?_ Hermione frowned, thinking back to when something suddenly changed. She had taken some water… from a girl she barely knew, while Harry was in the forest. She had waited for him to come back and suddenly she was on the other team. _Amortentia._ The water smelled of toothpaste, parchment and… Ron.

Her hands flew to her lips and she stepped back, trying to tell herself that what she was feeling was the effects of a love potion. Trying to make herself walk away.

Days later Hermione was still feeling the effects of the love potion; complete and utter shame. _Was she really in love with Voldemort?!_


	6. Finding the Good Ones

**Finding the Good Ones**

The wedding was beautiful. Lights surrounded the guests, creating a warm glow. Wedding-goers laughed jovially as they danced, the happiest faces of all were those of Bill and Fleur – the joyous newly-weds.

Hermione and Ginny sat on the side-lines, watching the dancing and laughing – envious. Hermione's eyes were constantly dragged to the laughing faces of their friends, Harry and Ron; well, Ron and his 'cousin'. Ginny followed her gaze with a sad smile.

"The good ones screw you," she leaned in to talk over the crowd, "the bad ones screw you, and the rest don't know how to screw you." Hermione stared at Ginny, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Gin?"

"Don't get hung up on the bad ones, but don't waste your times on the rest." Her smile was soft and sweet, a hand resting on Hermione's. "Just a bit of advice." Hermione smiled softly, about to reply when someone cleared their throat in front of them.

" _Would dew care to dance_?" A thick accented voice cut through the crowd. They looked up to see Victor Krum standing before them; his hand extended to Hermione. A smile spread across her face as she laid her hand in his.

"I would."

* * *

 ** _Huge TV Quotes Challenge - "The good ones screw you, the bad ones screw you, and the rest don't know how to screw you." - Samantha Jones, Sex and the City_**


	7. Losers

**Losers**

Dust covered the floors as everyone ran past each other – each one as grimy as the next. Uniforms, robes, and muggle-attire; there was an array of bodies littering the floor and traipsing the halls in a varied assortments of these outfits. Hermione swiped a bloodied hand across her forehead, coming away covered in sweat and more blood. Ron trailed behind her, his eyes searching the halls – for what, Hermione was not sure. Harry appeared out of nowhere and Hermione watched as he ran in the other direction, followed closely by Ron and a few others that did not register in her mind as they passed.

There was a sudden silence. This made Hermione uneasy – silence was never good in a war. As her attention turned to the absence of noise, she almost tripped over the prone figure of Justin Finch-Fletchley. Shocked, she turned back to find him lying frozen on the floor.

"Justin!" She shouted in surprise, kneeling beside him. She quickly muttered the counter-curse and helped him rest against the wall.

"Hermione! Thank God you tripped on me…" He shook his head, blushing slightly. "You understand what I mean." Hermione smiled slightly, then looked around at the empty halls.

"How long have you been here?" She asked softly, sitting beside him.

"A while," he muttered, shaking his head. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"And no one thought to help?"

"By day I am just a regular loser, by night I am the same loser only it's night-time." Justin shook his head slowly. "No, no one helped – or even noticed me until you came along. No one would have even noticed me if I was lying in the Entrance Hall." Hermione smiled sadly and placed a hand softly on top of his.

"You're not a loser; even just being here shows how brave you are," Hermione tried to convince him, using her soothing voice. "I definitely don't think you're a loser."

"Thank you," he breathed, his hands wrapping around hers. It was then that something between them… changed.

* * *

 **"By day I am just a regular loser, by night I am the same loser only it's night-time." – gelatins. (quote from tumblr)**


	8. Another Death-day

**Another Death-day**

It was cold; that was to be expected. It was dark – _why was it so dark?_ There were more candles than Hermione had ever seen, yet she could barely _see_.

"Ms Granger? What a surprise!" The translucent figure of Nearly-headless Nick appeared behind her, his face looked lively in his death.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I should have asked before just turning up!" Hermione looked around the room at all of the other ghosts of the castle; many of whom were looking at her strangely.

"Nonsense! You're always invited," Nick almost shouted, waving his hands around the morbidly decorated room.

Hermione had only ever been to one Death-day Party before – also belonging to Nick, and she remembered it being… more enjoyable. She rubbed her arms, trying to create friction to warm herself, but failing. It was Halloween and she was all alone. Hermione didn't expect Hogwarts to be so different when she signed up for the final year. But with Harry and Ron gone, most of the teachers taking some 'me time' and many of the students deceased or dropped out, it all just seemed off. The feasts didn't feel worth it and the nights were the worst, all by herself in the dorm made for the repeating Alumni.

Nick seemed to notice her sudden depression and he left a few of his head-less friends to float over and lay a ghostly hand across Hermione's shoulder – hoping the action still brought comfort though he could not touch her.

"What is wrong, my dear?"

"I feel like an outsider. As if I don't belong here anymore, like I shouldn't have come back." The ghost looked at her, and then to his ghostly friends.

"I completely understand what you feel, my living friend." Hermione looked up into his compassionate face with a smile.

"Thank you nick," she said softly and kissed the tips of her fingers, laying them in the air where the ghost's cheek would have been. She blushed when he repeated the action, a small chill coursing through her body.

~O~

Hermione continuously visited Nick from then on, and their relationship grew and evolved into something neither ever expected.

 _"_ _I love you, Nick."_

 _"And_ _I will always love you with this still and silent heart of mine, Hermione, and I hope we will re-unite in death."_


	9. Dooms Day

**Dooms Day**

 _Getting Around: Hermione/Severus_

* * *

 _Word Count: 1684_

 _Prompts: OPTION 1 – antagonist doing something nice: having lunch with… and their reactions. Verbs – Annoy._

 _100\. "I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in." - Vivien, American Horror Story._

* * *

 _What was she doing? What was she thinking?_ Hermione bit her lip as she stared out the window of her small apartment. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun as she sat, baking in the heat of the surprisingly warm summers day. Still sporting her slippers, she made her way to the kitchen; her night clothes clung to her body, even though the time for lunch was slowly approaching. She passed the calendar, giving it one final glance before heading to the shower – today's date was circled three times, with the words 'Dooms Day' written in the centre.

An hour later she was ready. Although she was still seriously considering calling off the lunch as she slipped on her shoes and checked her watch. _He should be here by now._ Her heart was beating fast; her mind racing. She was distracted to the point where the doorbell made her jump.

"Coming!" She called, taking a couple deep breaths before swinging open the heavy door. A smile graced her face as she laid eyes on the man behind the door. His long black hair was clean and tied back, something Hermione had never seen before. She stepped close to him, her eyes running up and down his face, her fingers running across his exposed face.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he said back; softly, sweetly. Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek, and swiftly closed the door behind her. His eyebrow quirked as she seemed to be in a hurry.

"We're late," she clarified, her hand slipping into his.

~0~

They arrived at the simple front door of the Potters' house, the commotion of a small gathering could be heard from outside. Hermione smiled, looking to her right. She was about to console the man that stood with her as the door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Ginny Potter. She smiled as she looked to Hermione, her eyes then looked to her guest and her smile fell.

"Professor Snape?"

"You're years out of Hogwarts! You don't have to call me Professor, Ms. Weas- Potter." Ginny looked between them quickly.

"You said you were bringing your boyfriend?" She addressed Hermione harshly, more harshly than she meant. Hermione knew that she was just shocked.

"Ta-da!" Hermione said softly, holding her hands out to Snape. A small child ran up to the door, hugging Ginny's knees.

"Mama?" Ginny bent down to the boys' height and smiled softly.

"Go find your Dad, Jay." The young boy nodded, his shaggy hair bobbing up and down on his head as he did. He ran from the room, giving a small wave to Hermione as he went. Ginny invited the pair inside and offered them a glass of water – her discomfort was obvious. Hermione noticed her continuous glances in Severus' direction, wondering if this was a good idea at all.

"Ginny, have you seen Al's dummy?" Harry called from the next room, his steps hurried as he searched – the crying baby was the obvious reason for his rush. Hermione anticipated his shocked reaction as he entered the kitchen. His green eyes widened as he took in the sight of Snape standing in his kitchen – hair tied and clothes, well, not black.

"Snape?" He managed to squeak, frozen in a half step.

"Potter," Snape nodded in greeting. Harry looked to his wife for an explanation. She cleared her throat, nodding to Hermione.

"He's Hermiones' guest," she explained. Harry nodded, his mouth still hanging open in confusion. Suddenly the door opened and Ron entered, rushing in holding a screaming Albus in his arms.

"Harry, what's taking so long?!" He also looked flustered. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that they had a new guest until –

"What the bloody hell?!" He exclaimed, for which he was chastised by Ginny.

"The kids, Ron!"

"The Kids? That's what you're worried about?! Not the fact that Snape has infiltrated your house?" He turned to Severus, his eyes wide. "Are you here to begin the terrorizing of their kids early?" He held Albus out in front of him, causing Ginny to squeak in protest. "This one looks too much like Harry's dad, plus he's a Weasley – of course he gets the most abuse. Have you already traumatized Neville's kids too?"

A woman entered the room, due to the commotion Ron was creating. Hermione was still staring at Ron, her eyes watery. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. But they were disappointed when she suddenly swept from the room. Snape looked between Harry and Ron before following her out, saying "Sorry," as he left.

"What just happened?" The woman asked, glancing around the room. Shaking his head, Ron passed the screaming child to his sister and exited the other door from the kitchen. Harry leaves after him, giving Ginny a look of complete confusion. Ginny turned to the woman, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Kiera," she whispers, trying to soothe Albus as James enters, holding a truck in his hands.

"Mama?" Ginny distractedly kneels before her son.

"Hey, James, why don't you go outside with Aunt Kiera while I go talk to your daddy and Uncle Ron?" Ginny looked to Kiera, who nodded, holding her hand out for James to take. Ginny also passed the now-quietened Albus to the woman.

In the other room, Hermione sat with her head between her knees and Severus' hand on her back.

"It'll be okay," he muttered soothingly, listening to her soft sobs.

"This w-was the _worst_ idea ever!" Hermione hiccoughed, her eyes red and raw from tears. Snape shook his head. He sat beside her, his arm draped across her shoulders and his lips were near her ear as he whispered.

"It was necessary; they'll understand eventually." Hermione nodded, looking up into Severus' eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Across the house, Harry, Ginny and Ron just stood together – silent. Ron's arms were crossed over his chest, his face scrunched – furious.

"Hermione brought _him?_ " He muttered, shaking his head roughly.

"Yes, Ron, she did," Ginny turned to look straight at him as she spoke, "and I think we should be supportive! Why is this different to Charlie and Jack? Or even Kiera?" Ron spun around, his eyes wider than ever.

"You're comparing that _snake_ to _Kiera_?!"

"Ron, calm down," Harry warned, finally stepping into the conversation. A door opened behind them and conversation dropped. Hermione and Severus stood in the doorframe, his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Hey," Ginny smiled, "sorry about… before." She sent a glare in Ron's direction, who glared back in response. Hermione waved a hand, passing it off, her hand finding its' home over Severus' on her hip.

"I know I just sprung this on you, I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes shifting to Snapes' face and back. Ron turned around, facing Hermione and Snape, his face red.

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face," Ron said suddenly, staring at Snape, "because I really, really want to bash it in. But I won't," his eyes shifted to Hermione, "because if she really cares for you, then I guess we're going to have to get along." He stormed out past them, his shoulders squared. Just before he disappeared out the door, he said:

"But don't think, for even a moment, that I won't loathe every moment of it." And he was gone. In his wake, Kiera appeared holding Albus.

"Sorry to be a bother in this serious time, but James is starving, Darcy's down for a sleep, and Albus is really itching for some 'mum-time'," she bit her lip, looking between each of the room's occupants, landing on Ginny. "Also, what up with Mr. Grumpy?" Ginny rolled her eyes and held out her hands for her son.

"He's just having a hard time accepting some drastic change – sorry, uh, Professor." She looked to Snape as she said it.

"Please, Severus," he insisted, then looked to Kiera, "nice to meet you – Uh?"

"Kiera! I'm Ron's… partner." She smiled, shaking his hand. Snape smiled, which was strange to see for Harry and Ginny.

"Nice to meet you, Kiera. I'm Hermione's partner if you haven't guessed." They smiled at each other and then looked back to the other people in the room.

"Time for lunch!" Ginny said, ushering everyone from the room and until the garden. As Ginny and Kiera headed back inside to organize lunch, Harry and Severus were left with Albus and James outside.

"Albus?" Severus asked, his eyebrow quirked. Harry smiled, looking to his son.

"Our son," Harry explained, "Albus Sirius Potter. He and James – middle name Arthur – are named after our – well, my idols…" he laughed softly, "father figures. Ginny wasn't too fond of Al's name at the beginning, but I think she's coming into it."

"Interesting…" Severus nodded, his lip quirking slightly, "and the woman – Kiera, said she was Mr. Weasley's partner, not wife or girlfriend?" Harry nodded, quickly pausing conversation to pay attention to James' antics.

"Yeah, Kiera is _with_ Ron, but they're not getting married anytime soon," Harry said, trying to explain it the best he could. "They don't want to make anything to official as it's moved really fast, and with Darcy – I think that she's worried that a broken relationship could do damage to her daughter."

"Lunch!" Ginny called from the house, stilling the conversation and leading the men and the two children inside.

The rest of the lunch went interestingly – with Ron still not talking to Snape, and now not talking to Kiera as she was supposed to support him, though seemed to warm to Severus very quickly. This seemed to annoy Ron more than anything. Hermione was smiling as she left the Potter's house; Severus promising coffee to Kiera at a later date.

"Well that was… interesting," Hermione conceded as the pair made their way home.

"I still don't like them."

"And they don't like you."

"Good," Snape said. Hermione smiled at him as they walked.

"Thank you," she said softly, "for doing that for me."

"Anytime."


	10. Why Not?

**Why Not?**

The wind swirled around the young woman, messing her hair and picking up leaves as it went on its way, only to be replaced by another gust. With a sigh, the girl fixed her hair, straitened her dress, and pulled her coat closer to her body. She hated the cold, and especially hated it when the wind was relentlessly trying to push her over. Hermione watched as the leaves twisted in the air, their movement so graceful, so beautiful.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind swept up from behind her, her dress flying up. Her arms moved to hold down the flyaway fabric, leaving her hat free to fly away. Hermione swore under her breath and ran after it – the wicked wind carrying it further and further away. She only stopped running when continuing would have led to, what would have been, a very embarrassing collision.

She looked up, her eyes meeting with the dark eyes of a boy she used to know. Blaise Zabini.

"Granger," he said softly, holding out her hat to her.

"Thank you," she replied, her cheeks warming with the long glances he was giving her. She looked away, trying to think of what to say, and when she looked back she noticed he was still looking at her.

"Don't stare at me like that for too much longer, someone might think you're in love," Hermione laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I've been in love. It's pointless, painful, and overrated," Blaise said, then held out is hand. "Blaise, to meet you again."

"Hermione," she smiled, taking his hand.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

"Why not?"

* * *

 _Getting Around: Hermione/Blaise_

 _Quote: "I've been in love. It's pointless, painful, and overrated." - Damon Salvatore, TVD_


	11. I Will Always Fall For You

**I Will Always Fall For You**

The wind was whipping around the onlookers as they tried to follow the s movement of the Quidditch players. The streaks of red and yellow zoomed from one side of the pitch to the other, the dark dot of the quaffle was speeding between the players. Hermione watched the game with an unusual intensity for someone who claimed to have no interest in the sport. Beside her stood Ron Weasley, who lived and breathed Quidditch. His eyes were focused on his best friend, Harry Potter, who glided smoothly through the air in search for the snitch.

The air became cold and everyone in the stand clutched their cloaks closer to their bodies, shivering as they watched the cloaked figures appear from nowhere. Hermione let out a gasp, her eyes widened as she watched the Dementor fly straight for her friend. The entire crowd screamed as the Boy-who-lived fell through the sky, his broom soaring off to meet the Whomping Willow with a resounding _smash_.

Everyone's eyes were following Harry's fall – everyone's but one. Hermione's sparkling brown eyes were focused on a different member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. With the distraction of Harry, a bludger collided with one of the Weasley twins.

"FRED!" Hermione screamed, her eyes widening as he, too, fell. Her heart was beating so fast, her skin felt cold as she felt the blood draining from her face. Hermione watched as he sped towards the ground with no one else watching but her.

"NO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Getting Around (Fred), School of Prompts (Quidditch Pitch), Disney Character Challenge (Vidia: Brutal Quidditch Match)**


	12. Nobody Likes the Rain

**Nobody Likes the Rain**

 **A/N: Words: 1,426**

 **Choc Frog: _Challenge -_ Greta Catchlove.**

 **AU: Sharing umbrellas in the rain.**

 **This is a non-magical AU :)**

* * *

Nobody likes the rain. It's cold, it's wet, and there's no escape from it. If you say you do like the rain, you've never been stuck in it for over an hour while waiting for a bus that was never coming. Hermione Granger – now dripping and soaked to the core, shivered from head to toe as she clutched her arms around her body. After a long day at the office, all Hermione wanted to do was go home, draw herself a bath, and forget. Forget about deadlines, forget about office bi- women, forget about her boss – and just have a night to herself. She tapped her foot on the pavement, looking up and down the street in frustration. Her hair was sticking to her forehead as she attempted to shelter herself under the tiny bus sign, it doing little more than block a few stray drops.

Car after car drove past, their windows fogged and wipers on – the inhabitants, barely paying attention to the white noise of the radio, never noticed the stranded, dripping woman. Her winter coat was doing very little now that it was completely drenched. If you had asked anyone, they would have told you she looked like a drowned rat. But to Draco, Hermione looked like a very cute drowned rat.

"Need a hand?" He called, shaking his umbrella slightly and offering her the spare room beneath it. Hermione was surprised initially; he was the first pedestrian she had seen since creepy Dave had walked past her twenty minutes ago. He was well dressed, mostly dry, and carrying a big, bright blue umbrella. A smile stretched across her face as he approached. With the piercing rain no longer falling on her, she sighed contently.

"Thanks," she said softly, trying hard to keep her teeth from chattering. The wind was still tearing through her clothes, but she felt her temperature rise slowly. "I'm Hermione," she extended her hand to him, her eyes widening slightly as she saw their blue tinge. Draco saw this too and, as he took her hand and shook it, he pulled her closer. She tried to hide her clear discomfort and utter frozen state, but by the numb feeling of her lips she gleaned that they, too, were blue.

"Draco," he replied, as he moved his coat over to her shoulders. The warmth from his coat spread through like a small fire had been lit. She shivered again, but this time from the spreading heat she felt.

"Oh, you don't ha-" She began to say but his chuckle stopped her. His eyes were entrancing, she _could not_ stop staring. He was still standing too close to her, but she could not find it within her to care.

"It's no trouble!" He smiled, moving even closer in an attempt to share body heat. There was a very brief pause before he asked: "What's a beautiful girl like you doing standing alone in the rain?"

"Waiting for the bus," Hermione sighed, looking down the street, hoping to see it approaching. When she had no such luck, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Somewhere to be?"

"Just home," Hermione admitted. In all honesty, she was surprised at how honest she was being. His soft grey eyes were so compelling; she felt no need to lie. She could see by the way they crinkled when he smiled, that he smiled a lot.

"Then, it seems, that I have the unfortunate duty of informing you… that the buses have been cancelled!" Draco smirked and his lips spread into a smile as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Damn! How did you-?"

"The internet," Draco's smirk continued growing as he held up his phone, as if it were obvious. Hermione laid a hand on her forehead, _she should have thought of that!_ He seemed to understand her frustration, because he quickly returned the device to his pocket and offered her his arm.

"How about we go somewhere dry and warm, and maybe call you a cab?" His smile was infectious, because before she knew it her hand was on his arm and she was being led down the street.

"I mean," he continued, "I have a car! But…" he looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers, "I'm a stranger." Hermione felt her heart almost give way at how intensely attractive he looked in this moment and chuckled.

"Yeah, you could be an axe murderer?"

"I could be… but I'm not!"

[O]

"What do you mean, you 've never heard of Harry Potter?!" Hermione's eyes were wide and her laugh was musical.

"I've never heard of him! I have no idea who he is?"

"The kid in 'Kai and the Kat'? He was in 'Bourne Legacy: the Musical', 'Well of World's End', 'the Mummy 5: Is it Really That Curse Again?', and most recently – 'Fast 10: Super-Fast'. And those are just the biggest, slash, most recent ones," she was out of breath by the time she finished, her hands in the air in exasperation. Draco was smiling at her, his eyes full of laughter as she looked at him like he was crazy. "You've never seen a movie with Harry-Freaking-Potter in it?!"

"Maybe I have, but the name's not familiar?"

"You're a hermit then! His name is in the news at least three times a week! And that's dating back to his child-star time as well. This guy is _huge_!" Hermione sat back in her chair, the half-eaten food before them had been forgotten a while ago. After meeting on the street, Hermione and Draco ended up in a small coffee shop not too far away. As they walked through the door, the warmth engulfed them. Now they sat, with drenched coats discarded on adjacent chairs, talking about anything that came to mind. At first they ordered coffee, but soon that ran dry and the pair wanted an excuse to stay. So, when Draco suggested they order some food, Hermione jumped at the chance.

"You don't like pickles?!" Hermione asked in fake disgust as Draco stripped his burger of the vegetable, with a scrunched face of dislike.

"No! They're evil!" He play-whined, trying to keep his face straight – but failing; the face she was making was far too cute. Without a thought, Hermione reached for his plate and popped the pickle in her mouth, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I love 'em," she giggled. After the food had been consumed, Hermione and Draco talked for hours. Their conversation turned to work and Hermione sighed.

"I work – I have a really boring desk job, so it doesn't really matter. But I work with some horrible people who could really use a –" She stopped, shaking her head. "I'm going to rant if I keep going." She looked back to Draco, who looked as though she was telling the most enrapturing story in the world. "Okay, fine. So, there's this guy, his name is Ron – and he's kind of like a huge dork, but he's nice. I share a cubicle with this bi- lady, Lavender who knew I had a crush on him – about a year ago now. But still, she threw herself at him and they slept together and now she's got his love-baby and he's stuck with her and –" Hermione let out a deep breath.

"Love–baby?"

"Don't' judge. Anyway, there's this other girl– Pavarti, who keeps taking my ideas and using them as her own. But because she pitches them first everyone will think I'm a cheat and a whiner if I call her out on it. Either way I lose."

"Sounds like you really hate your job?" Draco cocked his head with his question. Hermione looked at him, considering it. Suddenly, she felt her face flush. He was staring at her – but not in a creepy way, just staring. She glanced at her watch and realised what the time was.

"I should go…?" She whispered. Draco nodded his head, his smile fading slightly.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He offered, but Hermione declined. Taking a deep breath before responding:

"No, I think I'll get a cab." Draco nodded his head again, rising from his chair. As Hermione went to walk from the shop she quickly turned back, scribbled something onto a napkin and handed it to Draco. "But, if you want to do this again? I'd be in." Draco's smile brightened once again and as she walked out of the door he called:

"Do I get a last name?" Hermione smiled as she looked back at him.

"Call, then maybe you will?"


	13. Muggleborn

**Muggleborn**

It was hard, always being seen as the smart one, the brain, the teacher's pet. But all of her life Hermione had taken the challenge. She enjoyed getting the answers right, she relished in the complements her teachers laid on her – she just didn't expect it to be this lonely.

You know what else is hard? Being the outsider because of something you cannot control. Something like your brains, your family, or even your blood. Hermione, sadly, knew this pain as well. Coming from a loving family, Hermione never knew she was special – well, it had never been confirmed. Until one day a strange woman turned up at her door and explained to her family that she was a 'witch'. She had been called this before, though, by girls at school. Her hair stick out and her teeth were slightly too big, so these girls claimed that Hermione rode brooms and cackled in her spare time. Now she was at Hogwarts, and riding brooms could be a profession, she suddenly found herself on the outside, again. She was a Muggleborn, a Mudblood, and no amount of studying or skills could change that.

Making friends as a child who feels more alone than ever, that's hard. Everyone around you is laughing about things you have never seen, discussing events you have not heard of. Nobody has heard of the Beatles, but the Wibbly doo-dacks are the biggest band since Winny-Something Dingle-hopper. Hermione feels more alone with people who understand a whole side of her she did not, then she did with the Muggles. She does not tell anyone, but sometimes she want to go back.

That is when she meets Dean Thomas. He's humming 'Hey Jude' and hanging soccer posters above his bed. He looks at everyone like they're crazy when they talk about Quidditch, and the wizarding band of this month. He understands her, and she understands him – and one day they finally talk.

It was like a whirlwind romance, without the romance. Their friendship became the most important things in their life. They were there for each other, them and them alone.

Dean soon became close with Seamus, and Hermione with Ron and Harry – but they never forgot the first friends they both made at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 378**


	14. I Dream in Hisses

**I Dream in Hisses**

Her body writhed against the floor as she made her way across the room, her tongue flicking out at the air as she moved. Harry watched in terror as she moved closer, her beady eyes bearing into him – following his every move.  
"Stay away!" He yelled, holding his wand out in front of him for protection, though for the first time the thin stick of wood gave him none.  
" _Stayy… awayyy… ssss?_ " a horrible voice called in Harry's head. " _You... cannot... esssssssssssscape meee!_ " Nagini hissed, moving into a strike position. Just as she pounced, everything went black.

A hasp escaped Harry's lips as he sat up, sweat dripping from every pore. Hermione stirred beside him, looking over to see his terrified face.  
"What's up?" She asked, sitting up beside him. Her hand found his back and was rubbing soothing circles into the skin beneath his shirt.  
"Just… just a bad dream," Harry said softly, turning away from her. Hermione frowned as she looked down at him, her worry emanating from her.  
"You know you can talk to me, about anything," she whispered, her arm draped across him.  
"I know," he whispered back. But as he closed his eyes again, all he saw were the red ones of the giant snake and could hear her calling for him:  
" _You cannot essscape meeeee!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Word count - 221**

 **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Nagini**

 **Getting Around - Harry/Hermione**


	15. Uncontrollable

**Uncontrollable**

Love is strange.

I'm just going to put that out there.

Love is complex and twisted, and it can sometimes come from places that you never knew existed.

I just want you to understand that before I tell you what it is that I have to say. Sometimes there's a spark - sometimes a fire. Sometimes you hate each other, or sometimes there is an immediate and intense friendship. You cannot control, sometimes, what you feel for someone; you cannot stop yourself before it becomes too late.

Please, try not to judge.

Love is not always... _sexual._ The love you have for your sister or your mother definitely is not! But even _love_ love can be innocent, uncontrollable, but innocent. I do not know where this came from, and I do not know how to stop it; I am under its control and I cannot escape.

I love her. I love her and she is not human. I love her even though we are worlds apart. We can never be together for... thousands of reasons, and if we could... no one would understand.

I love her; her feathers, her beak and all.

 _Hedwig_.

Why do I love her?

* * *

 **A/N: Word count - 199**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Hedwig**

 **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Hedwig**


	16. Family is More than Blood

**Family is More then Blood**

"Stupid bloody owl!"

The call echoed down the hall, causing Hermione to take a deep breath before walking calmly to the kitchen. The sight that lay before her was on she could not have expected. Ron stood holding the legs of the Weasleys owl, Errol, who had somehow found himself covered in porridge and squawking to high heaven. Ron had scratches cut deep into his forearms and face, causing Hermione to smirk slightly.  
"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked, rushing in to defuse the situation. The bird was making so much noise and that - together with the screaming of their two year old, Rose - was filling the whole house with noise. Hermione grabbed the poor bird and tried to right him as he squirmed and shrieked.  
"This bloody owl came through the window and landed in Rosie's breakfast, then started making those dying noises when I tried to help it!" Ron yelled, attempting to clean up the oats that had somehow made it onto the ceiling.

With a smile, Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned the owl with a quick spell, placing him down onto the window sill. He sat there with a look of contempt as he stuck out his foot, and held a soggy envelope to the Weasley couple.  
"I hate this owl!" Ron hissed as he took the letter; Hermione took to cleaning the rest of the house and calming the frightened child. Ron attempted to read the letter as he turned back to Hermione.  
"It's from Mum," he said softly. "Dad's in St Mungo's again." He took a deep breath and sunk into the nearest chair. Errol, who seemed to sense the sadness oozing from his old owner, flew over to land beside him. He pecked lightly at Ron's sleave, who patted him.  
"Sorry for yelling, Errol, I don't actually hate you." The bird seemed to understand, giving a small hoot as it sat beside Ron. They were family after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Word count - 330**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Ron**

 **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Errol**

 **Chocolate Frog - Mungo Bonham (Challenge)**


	17. In the Eyes of the Phoenix

**In the Eyes of the Phoenix**

"Professor?" She called, her eyes scanning the room as she entered his office. It was spacious, that was for sure. There were knick-knacks lining every wall and more littering tables and benches around the room. She smiled softly as she inspected some of the items, her mind wandering from her original purpose of her visit. The room was empty of the person she was seeking anyway.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" She found herself staring at a beautiful fiery-gold phoenix, who sat perched on a stand - his feathers shimmering in the sunlight.  
"Fawkes? Do you know where Dumbledore is?" Hermione laughed at herself as she talked to the bird. She reached out her fingers and slowly stroked his feathers, which were unnaturally soft beneath her calloused tips.

"Oh, Fawkes... You are so lucky to be a bird," Hermione sighed softly, taking a seat beside the creature. "You are unburdened by a heart you cannot control," she continued. The phoenix looked down at her, its black eyes seemed to soften - as if it understood. The teen continued.  
"I don't know what it is? His grace, his knowledge, his... wisdom. But there's something I just cannot resist!" Hermione looked at the bird. "Somewhere down the line of saving the school and watching out for us, I fell in love - and I have no idea what to do, how to tell him?"

There was a small clearing of a throat behind her and she spun around, her brown eyes connecting with the piercing blue ones of her Headmaster.  
"It seems you already have..."

* * *

 **A/N: Word count - 261**

 **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Fawkes**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Dumbledore**


	18. Quiet as a Mouse

**Quiet as a Mouse**

He needed to be sneaky, but she needed to be sneakier. It was actually quite easy for him, although a lot more dangerous. They both claimed it was worth it – jail time and expulsion. There was nothing they wouldn't risk to be together.

It started for him when he saw her that night when he became a man again; she had a cut lip and a cute little glare. She was only a teenager but he didn't care – he was _technically_ dead right? According to the law.

It started for her when Ron kissed Lavender. She knew it was wrong, but the revenge felt so sweet.

At first it was a kiss, stolen in the dead of night. Neither was sure when it progressed into something more. You may call it wrong, but wrong never felt so right. He was a rat and she was his mouse. No cat could stop what had formed between them and no list of rules would keep them apart.

* * *

 **A/N: Word count - 155**

 **Getting around - Hermione/Peter**

 **HSH - Scabbers**


	19. The Beast Within

**The Beast Within**

The fire crackled in its place, the warmth washing over the girl as she sat before it. There was a book in her hand but she had given up reading it hours ago. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she watched the flames lick at the wood, waiting for the embers to finally fade. There was movement in the corner of the room, alerting her to another presence. Looking around, Hermione saw her cat, Crookshanks, slink into the room.  
"Hey, love," She said softly, clicking the fingers of her hanging hand to call the feline to her.  
"How's my little boy?" The cat meowed loudly as he jumped onto her lap, pushing the forgotten book aside.

They sat there together for a few seconds before Hermione began talking.  
"Crookshanks," she said, looking down at her cat. "You have always had my back. I want to thank you for that. I only wish you could have warned me of this heartbreak –" She stopped speaking as she remembered the horrible giggling that she had to endure as Lavender had her arms locked around Ron's neck at dinner. "I love you, Crook." She whispered, placing a small kiss between the cats' ears. Suddenly she succumbed to the sobs that wracked her body and her eyes swarmed with tears.

As if reacting to her distress, the ginger fur-ball leaped off her lap and landed in the centre of the room. Barely a second passed before something began to happen. Crookshanks began to change; his limbs extending and changing, fur receding back into his skin. Within a few seconds, a man stood before her.

This would have shocked any normal girl, but Hermione was no stranger to animagi.  
"All this time?" She breathed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.  
"I have been watching over you, and it's finally time that I help you with the one thing I can't as a cat. _Love_."

* * *

 **A/N: Word count - 322**

 **Getting around - Hermione/Crookshanks**

 **HSH - Crookshanks**


	20. Forever Yours

**Forever Yours**

The little bird flapped its wings as hard as it could, trying its best to make it to its destination as fast as possible. Pigwidgeon flew, letter tied tight to his foot, over the fields and into the top window of the Burrow. Ron stood there, waiting for the small bird.  
"Hey, Pig. What do you have for me today?" He smiled as he untied the letter and gave the small bird a little scratch. This enticed a little hoot from the owl.

 _Dearest Ron,_

 _I'm not sure why you insist this stays secret; you know that Harry would only be more than happy for us. Ginny would understand, and your mother would welcome me with open arms – as she has already done countless times._

 _I understand that you enjoy the... excitement of the secret, but is it too unreasonable for me to want to be able to just come over there and kiss you. Or say "Hello, hun," "I love you," "You look hot today," ? And while I know that none of that sounds like me (more like you), I would like the option, none the less. Think about it._

 _Forever Yours,  
Hermione._

Ron stared at the letter, his hands sweating slightly at the prospect of his family finding out that he and Hermione had been secretly snogging for months. But with a sigh, he retrieved a quill and piece of paper and quickly scrawled this note:

 _Hello, Hun._

 _You (probably) look hot today. You want to come over so I don't have to tell my mum alone? And you can have the job of telling Harry, because I don't even know where to begin with that._

 _I love you,  
Ronald._

And with that he sent it off with Pigwidgeon and watched as his current state of life flew away into the distance, where a girl was waiting to change it forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Word Count - 314**

 **Getting Around - Ron/Hermione**

 **HSH - Pigwidgeon**


	21. Coffee-holic

**Coffee-holic**

Hermione smiled once again at the strange little message on the cardboard exterior of her coffee cup. The words:

' _If you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber_!'

were written in a, now familiar, messy scrawl. As she walked away, Hermione gave one final glance at the counter and saw that the barista was looking straight back at her. On a whim, she called:  
"I'm allergic to cucumbers," as she pushed the door open. The other customers in the store frowned, looking to the barista with confusion - who now had a grin spreading from ear to ear.

The next day Hermione returned, making it five days in a row from the same coffee shop. She ordered her usual - caramel latte with a hint of cinnamon - and waited. As she did she took the time to notice the tag on the barista's shirt - Draco. Strange, but unique - like hers. Hermione smiled as she stepped back.  
"Hermione!" Draco called, his eyes already on her . It seemed he knew her as well as she knew him.

She collected her cup and said a curt, 'thank you,' before turning and walking out the door. As soon as it close behind her, Hermione's eyes were drawn to the words:

" _Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."_

A laugh escaped her lips as she read the line. She took a sip of her drink and almost moaned at how well it was made. She'd have to remember to thank him next time.

This little tradition continued for some time:

" _I want to live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way."_

 _"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you."_

 _"Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven."_

 _"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U."_

As time went on - and the more and more Hermione returned to the shop, she managed to have longer and longer conversations with Draco, and he seemed to pick up her schedule. One day she arrived and he already had her latte ready. This, though, did not work as well as he had hoped, as it only made her leave faster - having no reason to loiter. Draco made sure he never did that again.

Finally Hermione perked up the courage to ask:  
"Has this ever worked?"  
"Has what?" He replied, his brow furrowing.  
"This coffee pick-up?"  
"I don't know, I'm still waiting to find out." Hermione blushed at the thought that she was the only one receiving the jokes.  
"I think you're close," she said softly, and with that she turned to leave.  
"Hermione?" She turned back as he said her name. "You have a beautiful smile, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Hermione left that day with the largest smile and as she finished her drink she realised she had not read today's inscription.  
"Can I buy your next cup?" With his offer he had written a phone number. Hermione wasted no time answering his question through a text.  
'Yes!' To which he replied:  
'Finally...'

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 526**

 **Getting around - Hermione/Draco**

 **AU Challenge - I write pick up lines on your coffee cup to make you laugh when I make it AU**


	22. Or Worse, Expelled

**Or Worse, Expelled**

It's hard; trying to be good when the world around you is constantly telling you to be bad. As Head Girl, Hermione has tries to be an example, a role model, to the student body. But that hasn't yet stopped her from sneaking around at night - risking expulsion - finding excitement within locked rooms and hidden corridors. Although now, it's a different kind of excitement.

Her hands roamed across skin and up skirts; using all her experience from adventured with the boys to find secret places to meet - to sin.  
"Oh, Hannah..." she moaned, hoping this little thing between them would never end.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 105**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Hannah**


	23. A Woman's Worry

**A Woman's Worry**

Her eyes followed his movements as he quickly set up the contraption. His hands moved swiftly through the steps, like he had done this countless times before. She knew that if this worked, he would have revolutionised wizarding ways of life. If this failed, however - she did not want to think about what could happen (but that did not stop her imagination from running wild).  
"Harry, be careful with the electricity, you don't know how it's going to react to the magic?" Hermione warned, her heart pounding.  
"Hermione, calm down! I've got it covered!" Harry's smiled was bright, and - once he sensed her hesitation, he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, calming her slightly. Deep down she knew that he had survived worse, they all had - but it still didn't stop her from worrying.

She stepped back as he stood, pointing his wand at the refurbished computer, and watched as it started to glow.

* * *

 **A/N: words - 162**

 **getting around - Hermione/Harry**

 **Chocolate frog - Josephina Flint**

 **DCC - Bagheera**


	24. Take Your Bets

**Take Your Bets**

A small snore came from a chair as Hermione Granger slept peacefully in one of the plump red armchairs by the fire. As the dying embers of the fire slowly left the room in darkness, Dean Thomas descended the stairs - his shirt ruffled and hair a mess from sleep. He looked like he had accidentally fallen asleep in his uniform, again. Dean slouched into an armchair, then attempted to relight the fire. As he did so he accidentally awoke Hermione who jumped as she looked at him.

Dean quickly turned to face her, his wand in his hand.  
"Hermione! I didn't see you there!" He whispered, looking around the room to make sure he had not missed anyone else.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Not long..." There was a pause as both attempted to find something to say. In the distance they heard the cry of a wolf and, as Hermione looked out the window, she noticed:  
"Hey! It's a full moon!"

Dean chuckled as he looked too.  
"Take your bets; wolf, dog, or werewolf?" He said after the howl could be heard again.

Hermione and Dean laughed together until the very early hours of he morning. Once Dean had said his goodbye, leaving for the boys common room, Hermione remained. She was trying to figure out why her heart was beating too fast and her face felt flushed - then it hit her:  
 _She like Dean_.

* * *

 **A/N: Words- _239_**

 **Chocolate Frog- _Hesper Starkey (B) - Incorporate a Lunar Event_**

 **August Event- _Gryffindor Common Room_**

 **Getting Around- _Hermione/Dean_**


	25. Love at First Torture

**Love at First Torture**

I don't know why I'm here. By all accounts, it doesn't make sense. I lay asleep at night – I have nightmares about the last time I was here. I can still _feel_ it, _see_ it; every second of it. The gate stands tall before me, towering over me with an elegant grace, with beautiful solitude against the trimmed garden. Yet somehow, with a single breath, I step through the gates. _Wow, I honestly did not expect that to work._ But as I feel the gate pass around me, I know: I am not unwelcome.

The path way is clear and manicured, but the front door hangs open. _This is not a good sign,_ I think to myself. My head is pounding as it yells at me to turn and run, that nothing good can come of this. But it's wrong, and I do not listen to it. My feet carry me forward and my heart pushes me on. I have to admit; even the idea of this is exciting.

Every room I pass is unnaturally empty, the sound of my footsteps echo through the halls. I finally find myself in that room again and I can see it clearer than ever before. I can actually feel the blade piercing my skin as my eyes fall on her. She stands, barely meters from me, her hooding lids hiding gleaming eyes.

"Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time," Bellatrix cackles, but then her smile fades. My face is passive as I looked at my torturer.  
"Maybe the little girl has come for another reason?" Bellatrix says to herself, her eyes narrowed in my direction. I moved forward and, as we met in the centre of the room, something suddenly felt right - I felt whole again.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 317**

 **School of Prompts [Malfoy Manor], Getting Around [Hermione/Bella], TV Quote Challenge [TVD],**

 **"Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." - _Katherine Pierce, The Vampire Diaries_**


	26. Shopping

**Shopping**

"Draco, wait up!" Hermione called, her breath was rushed and hair a mess. She had lagged a few feet behind Draco due to the dead-weight attached to the end of her arm. Her hand was being pulled and tugged by a small boy; Scorpius Edmund Malfoy - Hermione's son.

"Scorp!" She sighed and stopped for a few seconds, giving herself enough time to shuffle the shopping bags in her arms and lifted the child into the air. Draco, noticing the pair has disappeared, stopped and turned to see Hermione trying to juggle bags of shopping as well as their two-year-old child.  
"Merlin! Hermione, let me give you a hand!" He called taking the child from her and allowing her to adjust herself.  
"Thanks," she signed, brushing her hair out of her forehead. Draco always seemed better with Scorpius; the kid was definitely a daddy's boy.  
"Anytime," Draco replied, kissing her forehead before they continued down the street. " _Anytime_."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 156**

 **Getting Around - _Hermione/Draco_**

 **August Event - _Diagon Alley_**

 **School of Prompts - _Diagon Alley_**


	27. Pride & Prejudice and House Elves

**Pride & Prejudice and House Elves**

Her heart quickened as he stared at her, his face intense and his eyes baring into her skin. She could not bare it, she wanted to scream. No, literally, she was going to scream - it was going to be loud and scene-making... it was going to be bad.

"Malfoy! You intolerable git!" Her voice echoed across the room, her eyes rolling in her skull as she stormed away, the anger building up inside and getting her worked into a state.  
"I'm not the git, Granger!" Draco huffed. "You're insufferable, you know that?! You don't listen to other, because you believe that you are never wrong and therefore I must never be right." He followed her, holding a pile of files in his hands. He looked through them and held out one of the top pieces of paper. "You don't want to see it, but I'm right. If we don't change this, it could be devastating for the rights of the creatures you're so dedicated to protecting." Hermione stopped, looking dead at Draco. "You just don't want to see that I'm trying to help, and you're going to sacrifice everything you've worked for... for what? Prejudice?"

Hermione's mouth was gaping like a fish. Open, closed, open, closed.  
"How -" She took a deep breath before taking the paper from his hands and looking it over. "How did you figure this out, and why did you?" Draco smiled.  
"I'm not a horrible person," he began, then saw the look on her face, "any more... When people see good they expect good, and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." Draco figited with the rest of the documents in his hands, his suave attitude melting away as he stood under her burning glare.

"Thank you," she said quickly and turned to walk back to her desk.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - _320_**

 **Chocolate Frog - (Gold) Salazar Slytherin - " _Pureblood and their triumphs..."_**

 **Assessment - Astronomy #4**

 **Quote - 41. "When people see good they expect good, and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." - _Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries_**


	28. Not So Perfect

**Not So Perfect**

Her eyes were wide as she stared at all of the colours around her. There were ice-creams of all different flavours, colours, and smells - her senses were being overwhelmed and she was having the time of her life. Across the room her mother watched as she practically drooled against the glass.  
"Lyra, please don't mess the glass," the woman called, her fingers grazing her lips as she looked back to her friend, distracted. Her eyes were met with another worried pair.  
"Hermione, what is going on?" Ginny asked, a hand reaching out for her friends shoulder.  
"Nothing!" Hermione tried to reassure her, an unconvincing smile gracing her face.  
"Come on, I know you better then that!" Ginny said, shifting the child in her own arms and trying to keep Hermione's eyes on her. But her friend seemed to be avoiding her. "Are you and Draco fighting?" She asked softly as Hermione walked to the register and bought the ice-cream her daughter had been eyeing for a few minutes. The man at the register smiled and said, "Thank you for shopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, come again soon!" as they left.

As they walked down the street, Ginny attempted to continue the conversation, while Hermione seemed to be avoiding it.  
"Is that what's happening?" Ginny asked, then dropped her volume. "You and Draco are having a fight?"  
"No, Gin!" Hermione finally snapped.  
"I just don't get it!?"  
"No, you don't! You never have! No one has ever been supportive of my relationship with Draco, and I'm sick of it!"  
"You two just never seemed the right fit?"  
"Maybe that's why we work so well together! I'm happy with him, happier then I've ever been. Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect, it means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections..." Hermione took a few deep breaths. Ginny was quiet beside her friend for a few moments, before she finally spoke.  
"I'm sorry." Hermione just shrugged it off.

"What's got you down then?" Ginny continued, trying to figure her friend out. Hermione sighed suddenly.  
"He wants to move... away - away from everyone."  
"Why!?" Ginny almost yelled, then had to calm her startled child. Hermione looked sadly at the girl who was basically her sister.  
"He's been accepted for a job in Paris, and I think he's going to take it."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - _410_**

 **Quotes -** **98\. "Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect, it means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections." - _Cassie, Skins_**

 **Chocolate Frog - Dexter Fortescue ' _location... Florean Fortescue Ice-cream Parlour...'_**


	29. I Do

**I Do**

It was dark as she finally made her way back to the house. She expertly made her way through the rooms, knowing exactly where each piece of furniture was, or where the walls jutted out. She loved this place and knew it better than her own home. Hermione smiled when she made it into the bedroom and saw her boyfriend sprawled across the bed. His limbs were star-fished and she knew she would have to wake him to get comfortable. As she moved to the wardrobe to get changed, something caught her eye. On the floor right under his limp hand, was a small box.

Hermione reached down to grab it, turning it over in her hands. She was at war with herself - whether she should open it, or pretend she had not seen it. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she flipped open the lid. The gasp that escaped her lips almost caught in her thorough as she stared down at the rock in her hand. Her eyes were shining as she stared at him.  
"Sirius!" She hissed, barely able to control herself. She shook him, and chuckled when he began groaning and rolling across the bed.  
"Why are you looking at me?" He mumbled, still in the process waking up. "What's up?" He continued when she did not reply. He finally looked at what she held in her hands and his eyes widened. Before he could say anything she jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yes!" She said softly, "Yes!"

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 258**

 **Written for HOPSCOTCH - _Sirius Black/Hermione (pairing), "why are you looking at me?" (dialogue)_**


	30. The Woman in the Witch

**The Woman in the Witch**

Her eyes were bright as she stood, looking over the grounds high up in the Astronomy Tower. She had been there for hours and not a soul had come looking, or if they had, they had not found her. Hermione let out a deep breath as she let her head fall into her hands. The sun had set behind the horizon and the moon was slowly rising, giving the scene an eerie glow. She considered about leaving, going back to the dorms. She had promised Harry that she would help him prepare for the final task, but something within her was holding her back, keeping her here.

There was a noise behind her and Hermione knew someone had arrived. She continued to look out over the grounds and pretend to be too caught up in her thoughts to notice. He just chuckled.  
"I thought I might find you here?" His voice was soft as he made his way across the tower, his hands coming to rest on the railing beside hers. The bars were cool against his touch, but the heat radiating off the girl next to him was more than enough to keep his mind off it. Hermione glanced at him, his eyes were closed as he let out a deep breath. Even though he was three years older than her, she felt no distance between them.  
"Cedric, I'm scared," she admitted, her fingers running through her mane of a hair, and her heart racing faster as she stared at her.  
"Scared?" He turned to her and softly places a hand on her face. "Why would you be scared? It's a game… everything will be fine!"  
"When Harry's involved, even a game can turn deadly!" She sighed, thinking back to their first year.

Cedric sighed. Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms. He had never felt more comfortable around anyone, and feeling her hands on his arms and her cheek against his chest – nothing could ever giving him more courage.  
"Don't do it…" a mumble came from Cedric's chest. Hermione looked up, her eyes wide and pleading, "…don't compete!"  
"Hermione, I can't!" He sighed – this was not the first time she had made this request.  
"The money isn't worth your death!"  
"It's not about the money!" Cedric sighed, his palms pressed to his eyes in stress.  
"Then what is it? Do I not make you happy?! Is that what it is?" Her eyes were red and a tear streaked down her face. She turned from him, and began heading for the door. Cedric reached out for her, but she shook him off, sending him a look of pure anger.  
"Hermione, please…"  
"No! If this is what you want... to die for money – if that will make you _happy_!"  
"All I ask is the chance to prove that money can't make me happy. You do." They were staring at each other with an intensity like never before.  
"I will be safe. The teachers won't let anything hurt the contestants… it will be fine!"  
"I'm not going to watch."

Cedric smiled softly, his arms around her once more.  
"That's okay, just as long as you promise to congratulate me, like you _mean it_ , when I win." Hermione tried to continue pouting, but found it hard.  
"Fine," she said softly, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.  
"Be safe!" She said as they headed to different common rooms.

She never saw him again.

 _STUDENT KILLED IN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT; MINISTER FURIOUS._

 _Although the circumstances are still unknown, Hogwarts student, Cedric Diggory was killed during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament…_

* * *

 **A/N: Words - _605_**

 **Arithmancy – 'touch'**

 **Gringotts Prompts:** ** _1._** ** _Character, Species & Creature Prompts/ Characters - _****8\. Cedric Diggory  
** **2.** ** _Quotes & Dialogue/ Randomly Generated BrainyQuote Quotes - _****4\. "All I ask is the chance to prove that money can't make me happy." - Spike Milligan  
** ** _3._** ** _Story Assistance/ Story Titles -_** **4\. The Woman in the Witch  
** ** _4._** ** _Story Assistance/ Last Lines -_** **4\. I/She/He never saw him/her again  
** ** _5._** ** _Random Words & Word Sets/ Celestial Prompts – _****1\. Moon**

 **Chocolate Frog – Cyprian Youdle (S)** ** _'incorporate a tragic death'_**

 **Getting Around** **– _Cedric/Hermione_**


	31. You Know Nothing

**_AU Where Sirius survived the events in the Ministry._**

 **You Know Nothing**

"Don't touch that!" She jumped out of her seat and rushed across the kitchen, her eyes bulging as she shook her head in exasperation. "Please, just… no." Hermione sighed as she looked at her boyfriend, his mouth forming a sad pout as she took the toaster out of his hands and laid it back on the counter.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, laying her hands on his face and lifting his eyes to hers. She knew that this was going to be hard, especially since he was Pureblood and her parents were the most 'muggle' Muggles she knew. "It's going to be fine! You just need to not break the toaster…or electrocute yourself." Hermione smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Sirius took a deep breath and sighed.  
"You're right," he whispered. Hermione took this chance to go to the fridge, taking out the orange juice and pouring a glass. As she did so, she felt Sirius' eyes watch her, and a blush came across her cheeks.  
"Would you like some?" She asked, turning towards him. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Coffee?" She offered, but he shook his head again. "The heart of a child?" She teased finally and Sirius laughed. Hermione returned to him, her lips wrapping around a ruby apple. With a grin she offered it to him, but he refused, too nervous for anything.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the Grangers finally entered their kitchen. Hermione knew, when they asked her to wait in the kitchen, that they were going to argue about her relationship with Sirius. And, by the look on her fathers' face, her mother won.  
"Hermione, dear. Why don't you introduce us to your friend," Mrs Granger said calmly, a motherly, protective smile on her face as she glanced at Sirius. They both seemed to be looking at Sirius, like they were calculating how old he was – and therefore how much older he was than Hermione; something she had feared.  
"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius – my boyfriend." Their eyes finally moved back to hers and she could see the warmth in her mothers and, while she knew it would take her father a while, he might finally accept them.

Mr Granger held out his hand, offering it to Sirius who took it quickly. Their eyes did not part until a throat cleared to their side and Mrs Granger offered tea to everyone. Sirius politely accepted and the elder woman smiled, and then asked Hermione to help her make it. It seems that this was the opportunity Hermione's father was waiting for. As soon as the women were preoccupied, he took Sirius aside and led him into another room. Just before they left, Sirius eyes connected with Hermione's and he could see her trying to apologise as she was dragged across the kitchen.

The next room was impeccably tidy, with fluffy couches and rows of photographs lining the walls. Something seemed off as Mr Granger looked at them – like a flicker of memory in the back of his mind.

"We've already lost her once," the man turned to look at Sirius, "we're not going to do that again. Do you understand?" Sirius stared at him. Mr Grangers' eyes were hard as he stared at his daughters' lover. "Do you think that the life you can give her is what she deserves? Weren't you jailed for most of your life?"

Sirius held his breath, his eyes trained on the man across from him. _He was right, what life could he give Hermione?_

The two men returned to the lounge together, where Hermione and her mother were waiting. Hermione offered a steaming mug of tea but Sirius refused.  
"I apologise profusely, but I must be leaving…" he said softly, his eyes on Hermione. He then looked to her mother, who was frowning with confusion. "I am very sorry!" He said and walked towards the door. As he left the room he could hear Mrs Granger hiss, "What did you do?" assumedly to her husband.

Hermione followed Sirius, her brow furrowed as she caught up to him. The air outside was warm, but the breeze battered them more than they would have liked.  
"Sirius! Wait!" She called, grabbing for his hand. "Sirius, what happened?" He did not answer as he looked at her.  
"Why are you looking at me?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Like that! Why are you looking at me with those eyes that seem to say 'I'm sorry'!?" Her eyes were frantically searching his face.  
"Hermione… I –" He began, but she cut him off.  
"Is it something my dad said?" She demanded, her brow lifting slightly.  
"No, I –" He tried, but she did not let him finish, again.  
"Is it something I did?"  
"No –"  
"Then what is it!?"  
"I can't give you the life you deserve!" He yelled, gripping her arms tightly. She looked back at him, shock etched into her features.

"Why would you ever say that?" She finally whispered, tears glinting in her eyes.  
"Because… what can an ex-convict give to such a wonderful, bright, beautiful girl like you?" She stared at him as she spoke. "I have my family's wealth, but it'll be forever tainted with blood money, and muggle mistreatment. If you have a life with me, there will be people who will judge you… because of my family. I can't have that!"  
"What can you give me?" She breathed, her eyes never leaving his. "You can give me everything… all I need is you. I don't care what other people think, or what they say. All I want… is to be with you…" Sirius stared at her, his heart overflowing with the words coming from the woman in front of him. Without another thought, Sirius dropped to one knee, his heart racing as he pulled a ring from his pocket, and looked up at her.  
"Hermione Granger… I had hoped to get your fathers' permission… but that's unlikely now." Hermione's hand was covering her mouth as she stared at him. "I love you, and if you wish – I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you let me?"

Hermione pulled him to his feet and crushed her lips to his.  
"Yes," She breathed between kisses, "Yes!"

* * *

 **Words - 1049**

 **Gringotts OLD:  
** ** _Food & Drink/ Drinks – _****1\. Orange Juice**  
 ** _Food & Drink/ Drinks – _****5\. Coffee**  
 ** _Story Assistance/ Better words for 'said' –_** **1\. Teased**

 **September Event – 11. (object) Apple**

 **Astronomy –** ** _'a fight of some sort'_**


	32. Should I?

**Should I?**

Hermione sat with her head in her hands on the side of her bed. Her breathing was finally back to normal, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She let out a small breath and looked back down at the object in her hands. Her mind went over the last hour in her head and she still could not believe it.

The front door opened and closed, and Ron entered the small apartment they shared.  
"Hey, Hermione! Are you home?" He called, throwing his jacket and bag onto the counter top. Hermione considered staying quiet, waiting for him to leave again, but instead she took a deep breath and called:  
"Yeah, I'm here!" Ron followed her voice and found her sitting in their bedroom, waiting.  
"Hey, Honey? What's up?" Ron asked, standing before her. There was a smile on his cheeks that dropped when she did not reply, but instead continued to stare at the floor. "Hermione?"

"What did you do?" Her voice was low and hard as she asked the question she already knew the answer to.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned, his voice level and sure.  
"When I was in Romania? What did you _do_?" Hermione had not looked at him since he got home, which was making him nervous.  
"Nothing? Well – not nothing. Just normal stuff?" Suddenly he sounded less sure. He moved away from her, running his hands through his hair. "What is this about, Hermione?"

Finally Hermione looked up at him, but she did not say anything.  
"You're looking at me like I'm a criminal?! I haven't _done_ anything! I have nothing to hide, so you can interrogate me as much as you'd like but –"  
"People with nothing to hide usually don't feel the need to say so," she said softly, her eyes narrowing at him as she finally showed him what she held in her hands. There was a small bag, the sparkly tie holding three items inside. A note, a golden heart necklace, and some panties. The note, written in a loopy cursive scrawl, read, _'To remember'_.

"That's not what you think!" Ron quickly said, trying to come up with something else to explain it. Hermione shook her head.  
"Don't treat me like an idiot, Weasley."  
"I'm not, it's just... that's not –" Hermione stood, her heart racing as she brushed past him, thrusting the bag into his hands.  
"I can't look at you right now," she almost hissed as she grabbed her wand, a jacket, and left the apartment.  
"Hermione!" She heard him call, but she was gone, and she was not looking back.

Everything that had just happened confirmed what she already knew to be true, and broke her heart more than she ever expected. Not caring where she went, she just left – she needed to get the image of Lavenders necklace, her panties, out of her head. She continued walking until she did not know where she was, until there was a dull ache in her feet that pounded every time they hit the hard pavement. She did not cry. She did not scream, or yell. She did not curse Ron, or his hussy. She just walked. Finally she came to a stop outside a small shop.

She used to come here whenever her parent fought, when she was a child. She would buy an ice cream if it were open, and just sit on the stairs. Hermione remembered a time when the fight was especially rough; her father had offered to work on her mothers' birthday, and her mother had screamed at him when they thought Hermione was still at school. She had watched them, scared, and finally she couldn't watch anymore. So she ran. She ran to the shop and the owner greeted her with a smile. His wife had given her a free ice cream and she sat on the stairs until they closed. Even after the roller door had descended and the windows were dark, she sat there.

Hours passed and her parents finally found her. They were pale and her mother looked like she had been crying. Hermione was chastised by her father, but her mother had been too worried to get angry – _no, that would come tomorrow_. Hermione was taken home and cared for, but ever since that day she had promised herself that she would never scream at her husband, that they would never fight that bad. She shook her head as she sat down on the old, worn step and sighed. She hadn't known then that her husband would do something so terrible.

She heard a soft scream in the night and her head shot up. Across the street there was a dark alley, the blackness swirled as though it was alive. The scream sounded again, this time accompanied by a scared "Help!" Hermione jumped to her feet, her wand in her hand. Her heart was beating fast as she made her way to the opening of the alley, whispering the soft word:  
"Lumos." A bright light now came from the end of her wand, its light casting across the stained pavement and into the alley. She could make out a pair of feet a few meters ahead, they looked like they were dancing – but Hermione knew better. She angled the light up to see a man in a black ski-mask holding a young girl to his chest, his exposed mouth bared as he looked to her.  
"This is none of your business now, woman! Get out of here!" But it was. Hermione stared at the girl, her sandy hair curled in beautiful twists – a small bow held a few stands together at the back of her head. Her eyes bore into Hermiones', recognition flowing from them.  
"Help!" She yelled again, before the mans' hand re-secured his grip over her mouth. Hermione stared at the woman; the woman who ruined her marriage and let the coincidence wash over her. She could walk away, leave with herself out of harms way and get the revenge she deserved. Or she could do the right thing, the human thing, and save her. _Lavender_.

Hermione took a deep breath, and called across the alley:  
"Let her go. I'm only going to warn you once." The man just laughed. His laugh was cruel and high, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Well, Missy. I only warn people once as well." His smile widened, and Hermione suddenly heard a noise from behind her. Spinning around, she saw that three more men had entered the alley, and behind them, two more. Hermione considered her odds – Two witches (one slightly incapacitated) against six muggles (maybe). They would have to break the law, but it seemed to be _life_ or _death,_ so...  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She called, pointing her wand at the man closest to her. She then aimed at the huddle forming to her right.  
"Confringo!" A small explosion sounded, blowing three of the men back. With all the confusion and explosions, Lavender was able to slip from the mans' embrace. She skilfully drew her wand from the back of her skirt and flicked it in his direction.  
"Stupify!"

The two women stood in the alley, looking down at the six unconscious figures. Lavender was shaking, her arms wrapped around her chest. Hermione looked across at her – she was crying. Without thinking, Hermione approached her, a hand resting on her shoulder. Lavender flinched, her face contorted in fear.  
"It's okay now," Hermione said softly. She finally really looked at the other witch. Her skirt was ripped and twisted to the side, her business shirt was un-tucked and some of the buttons missing. Her lips was bloodied and her cheek looked swollen. "Everything is going to be fine." Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl, and closed her eyes as Lavenders tears seeped into her shirt.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she continued to mutter as they stood there. She didn't stop when the Aurors arrived to assess the situation. She didn't stop when they took Hermiones' statement. She didn't stop when they were told they were allowed to go and Hermione instinctively apparated away – back to her home.

Ron sat on the couch, his head in his hands and his eyes red. He looked up when a crack announced his wives return, and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw who she held in her arms.  
"Hermione! Lavender?!" He rushed forward and took Lavender from Hermione, helping her to the couch. With a look of intense concern, he assessed the injuries on his lover, before turning back and doing the same for his wife.  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly, taking a step forward, his arms out. She nodded, walking straight past him and kneeling beside Lavender. "What happened?" Ron asked, scared.  
"She was being attacked, I helped. Nothing else."  
"Why did you help?"  
"Because I'm not a monster? Really, Weasley?" Hermione turned to him. "You think I would leave someone to get raped or killed? Not to mention a class mate, a dorm mate, a friend. Just because she's a home-wrecker, doesn't mean I want that for her," Hermione said the last words so soft, Ron almost missed them.  
"I'm so sorry –" He began, but Hermione held up her hands.  
"Enough." She took a deep breath as she looked back to where Lavender was asleep on her couch. "I don't want to hear it. Just tell me one thing... Do you love her?"  
"Hermione, I don't think –"  
"Do you love her?" She demanded, taking another step away from him as he reached out for her.  
"Yes."

Hermione held her bottom lip between her teeth and walked from the room, her eyes watering. She didn't stop until she was in their bedroom and her clothes were slowly filling a suitcase.  
"Hermione! Please can we talk about this?!"  
"I'm done..." She said softly, not looking at him.  
"No –" Ron fell to the bed, his hands in his hair, "Mione," He moaned softly, as though his anguish could make her stay.  
"Goodbye, Ron," Hermione muttered, laying a hand on his back, wet tears streaking down her cheeks. He stood, holding her hand in his. His lips quivered as he stared in her eyes, hoping to find any trace of hesitance.  
"Please..." He whispered, but she shook her head. His adams' apple bobbed as he tried not to cry. "I love you."  
"Not enough." She moved to walk away but a hand on her cheek stopped her. Ron pulled her back to him softly, and without hesitation pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's heart was pounding in her throat as she blinked back tears. Their lips parted, and there was hope in his eyes. But nothing had changed.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, and finally she made it out the door.

Unsure of where to go, she followed the familiar path back to the shop and straight passed, heading to her parents' house. They opened the door on the first knock, concern filled their faced.  
"What happened?" Her mother asked, her voice shaking.  
"It's over," was all Hermione could say before she fell into her fathers' arms, waves of sobs wracking her body. _It was all over_.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 1,873**

 **Alchemy - "a tragedy in which someone does something potentially dangerous..."**

 **TV Quote - "People with nothing to hide usually don't feel the need to say so." -** ** _Michonne, The Walking Dead_**

 **If You Dare - 'Glaciers'**

 **Getting Around - Ron**


	33. You, Me & Azkaban

**You, Me & Azkaban**

"Why have you come?" His voice was course and soft; caused by hours of screams and wails of dispair. His grey eyes were rimmed with red, and his face was pale as the moon that shone above. Lucius Malfoy shivered against the cold of the night air, and the dementors that circled him like vultures. The clothes on his back doing like to keep out the chill. A woman had just entered the room; a beautiful blue, shimmering otter swum in the air by her side.

"I've come to say good-bye," she whispered, her hand clutching white on her wand.  
"Good...bye...?" Lucius muttered, confusion washing over him. Then his eyes darted to a sparkle on her finger. _Engaged._ "Who?"  
"That's not important," she shook her head as she spoke. "I just need you to know that I wish things were different, and that you were free... that you weren't married and I wasn't about to be." She stared at him, her bushy brown hair falling around her face as she knelt before him - placing a soft hand over his. "But they're not. It's not different and I just wanted to say goodbye, while I can."

Lucius looked into Hermiones' eyes, grey meeting beautiful brown as they stared. He had thought he was crazy when he had started seeing her; she was seventeen and he was... It wasn't right and they both knew it, but neither could stop. It was so reckless, and wrong - which only made it more exciting. He was crying now. He felt so drained and he could feel the dementors honing in. But all he could see was her face, wet with identical tears, and apologetic. She leaned forward, her lips pressing against his cold, cracked ones. He tried to savour the feel, the taste, the warmth. But as suddenly as it had happened they were gone. She stood, and without looking back, she left. Pain as sharp as a knife run through him and he couldn't breathe. _She was gone, and he was alone again._ It seemed only right that the dementors would pick now to bombard him; the worst moments of his life flashing back.

 _'It's your mother; she's dead.'_ The nurse had said

 _'Not good enough, Lucius.'_ Voldemorts' high drawl sounded.

 _'I sentence you to thirty years for...'_ The court room.

 _'I've come to say good-bye...'_

 _It was hopeless_. Lucius lay back against the cold, stone floor. _I think I am finally ready to die._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 413**

 **Choc Frog - Lucius Malfoy (Gold)**

 **Arithmancy - "think about Emotion... write about somebody in a highly emotional state." (300)**


	34. Secret Nerd

**Secret Nerd**

She snuck down, deep into the depths of the halls. She rarely came down here; she mostly tried to avoid it as much as possible. Hermione let out a breath – her eyes narrowing the deeper she walked. Finally she found an empty classroom a few corridors away from the Slytherin common room and waited. She was not waiting long before he arrived, his books tucked under his robes as if he didn't want anyone to see them.

"Hey," he said softly, a smile forming on his face as he said it. An identical smile formed on her own as she watched him unload textbook after textbook.  
"Do you have enough there?" She joked, then asked: "How are you today?" He looked up at her, his eyes warm as she had rarely seen them.  
"I'm good, thank you," he answered with a civility that Hermione would never have thought possible a couple of weeks ago.  
"So, Greg," Hermiones' smile widened, "where do you want to continue from?"

Hermione and Goyle had been meeting in the Slytherin Dungeons for a few weeks . After he had cornered her one evening on her way back form the library, she had started tutoring him, and somewhere along the way she had found herself caring for him. As the weeks went passed, she saw a different version of the boy that had always tormented. He was funny, smart, and kind. It was strange to see him smile with no malice in the expression – it was so pure, innocent. She had not told anyone else about the meetings – and she would _never_ tell anyone about the feelings she thought she may have been developing for _Greggory Goyle ... Slytherin bully_ and _secret nerd._

"Um... maybe charms?" He says, holding up the charms book. Hermione smiles and takes it from him, opening it to the right page.  
"Hmm, where were we?" Goyle site beside her, sliding close to her to see over her shoulder. Hermione chastises her heart for beating a little faster and takes a deep breath before she starts.  
"So..."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 345**

 **Astronomy - "write about kindness..." (300)**

 **Getting Around - Goyle**

 **Choc Frog - Limebert (Bronze) "Slytherin Dungeons..."**


	35. Reunion

**Reunion**

She felt a little weird, walking into the room. It was so familiar - yet not at all. The cobwebs were in the same place, and the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned since she stepped on it last. _How long ago was that?_ She thought to herself. _Ten years? Wow._ She found a chair, and wiped it with a napkin before taking a seat. _Of course she was early._ Hermione let out a small breath, shaking her head at her inscrutable punctuality. 11 o'clock, they agreed. So, of course she arrived at 10:59, while everyone else will deign to be fifteen minutes late. _Great._ The Hogshead sign swayed out the front. It was slightly higher than she remembered, but also the bar was attacked during the battle - so minor changes could be expected. All the surviving members of Dumbledore's Army had planned to have a 'catch up', or reunion. _I guess they were curious as to what happened to everyone after the war... after everything that happened._

Apart from this room, everything else seemed to have drastically changed in the last ten years. Hogsmead outside looked less like the quaint little town they used to visit, and more like Diagon Alley. Vendors from all over had filled the streets, making hundreds off tourists visiting the infamous site. Even the Hogshead was doing better; or at least was cleaner on the outside. Hermione looked up to the bar, and smiled as she saw the frowning face of Aberforth Dumbledore. He was hobbling around, his leg was not healed properly after the attack. Hermione had no idea how old the Barkeeper was, but he felt a part of the group, after how he had kept them alive in the end. He didn't look it, but he was happy to host the reunion.

The first to arrive was Ernie Macmillan, his blonde hair neatly swept to the side over his forehead. He smiled brightly as he entered, greeting Aberforth and then finding Hermione. She stood from her chair and said a quick 'Hey' as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione loved it when adults did this, because she loved to see the one person in each pair who didn't feel comfortable. _This time it was me._

The rest of the DA started to arrive and everyone greeted each other and began the usual small talk of: _How have you been? What have you been doing with yourself?_ (Exact question every time!) and only once one of you mentions your offspring can you ask, _How are the little darlings_ (Or 'buggers' is acceptable if you are a male and not 50). Hermione found herself constantly answering the question: _What happened? How did you and Ron NOT end up together?!_  
"I guess there was a spark, but that wasn't enough for a lasting relationship. We tried it after everything settled down, but it didn't last. Obviously."

Hermione rolled her eyes when she was approached by Lavender Brown (now Lavender McLaggen, _what a surprise!_ ) who follow the previous question with:  
"Do you get jealous of Harry and Ginny? I mean, they're everything you could have been with Ronald."

Very soon, Hermione had had enough. Especially when the man himself arrived with his adorable wife, glowing with that 'shimmer' that seems to come to every woman when shes with child. They were still friends, Hermione and Ron. There were no bad feelings between them, and she was even friends with his wife. She had already been told about the baby, and even asked to be its' Godmother (which she accepted with a full heart). So when almost every person found it neccissary to inform her of 'the baby', it drove her half insane.

She leaned against the bar and ordered another drink, "Double shot of Firewhiskey, please!" She was tried and irritable, and almost bit Ernie's head off when he finally approached her.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Yes! I know! Ron's wife is pregnant and gorgeous! No, I'm not jealous... it's been ten bloody years.!" Hermione looked at him; his eyes wide and hands raised in front of him. "Oh, Ernie! I'm sorry! I've just had the longest... two hours," she sighed, checking the clock on the wall for the time. He just laughed.  
"I totally get you, everyone has been asking me if I'm jealous of Hannah and Longbottom." He saw the confused expression on her face and chuckled. "My and Han were best friends and tried to date in fifth year, you know, before everything blew up. I'm not surprised you didn't hear. You and Potter were pretty busy saving the world and all." He laughed, throwing his head back slightly. Hermione, now on her third double shot, giggled.  
"Do you want a drink?" She offered, holding out her spare. Ernie smiled, looked to the crowd and nodded.  
"Hell yes!" They drank their shots together and both coughed in sync. "You wanna get outta here?" He said softly, "Maybe get some late lunch." Hermione looked at the Hufflepuff boy she had never really seen in school and nodded.  
"Please!"

The two left just as the crowd erupted into laughter at one of the various stories being old, and neither were missed until the crowd dissipated. But by then they were long gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 889**

 **Choc Frog - (Gold) Helga Hufflepuff**


	36. I Hate Camping

**I Hate Camping**

"Urgh!" She sighed, finally laying her bag down on the grass and flopping down beside it. Her hand fell across her eyes, and she breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling in exertion. She looked over to her companion, who was sitting in the grass beside her. "How much..." _deep breath_ , "...farther?" She asked, through choked gasps.  
"About as much as we just did." He looked at her with a little smirk, and she knew he was enjoying this. _How could he not be?  
_ "I don't know how you do this every week!?" Hermione wheezed as she tried to sit up again, a pained yelp leaving her lips. "Ow, my muscles are dying!" She said softly, receiving a chuckle from him.  
"Training," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looking into his beautiful blue eyes and sighed.  
"How did you manage to convince me to do this?"  
"My whiles?" He suggested as he stood, running a hand through his red locks, then offering it to Hermione.  
"Your whiles? Like the _womanly_ sort, or do men have whiles as well?" She joked, taking his hand and letting him lift her as she winced at her aching muscles. "I hate camping," she muttered and he smiled.  
"And I'm here to change that. Now you're probably gonna wanna keep moving, because the female will be back soon and we're kinda sitting in her nest." His smile was wide, but Hermione just stared.  
"Are you trying to get me killed, Weasley!?" She yelled, chasing after him. He just laughed and continued to lead her down the maze like path. Hermione grabbed a burn covered hand and fit it perfectly in hers. She looked over at the Dragon tamer and knew that whatever he wanted to do, she'd do it. He brought her out of her shell like no one else, and she wouldn't lose that for the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 315**

 **Choc Frog** – **(Bronze) Jocunda Sykes**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Charlie**


	37. In Your Dreams

**In Your Dreams**

Hermione was curled in a ruby armchair, her hands clutched to her chest. In her fingers, she held tight her copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs & Fungi', it's cover bent and tattered with use. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she dreamed, her body twisting in her sleep.

* * *

 _His eyes bore into her, his smile like nothing she had ever seen. The way he moved; there was something almost cat-like. It was wrong, but she no longer cared. He breathed her name softly, his breath caressing her neck. Hermione had never felt more on edge, yet completely comfortable before in her life. They had hidden themselves away, so no one would find them; except, deep down, they wished for the excitement. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin_ **–** _it was almost unheard of. Yet here they were, wrapped in each others embrace._  
 _"Hermione," he breathed again._  
 _"Oh, Blaise," she managed to reply.  
"Hermione." His voice came slightly rougher this time. "Hermione." She frowned.  
_"Hermione!"

* * *

She jolted awake; sweat dripping down her brow. Harry stood over her, his eyes wide.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked, but she wasn't listening. She was trying to make sense of what just happened, and prayed with all her might that she hadn't been talking in her sleep.  
"I'm fine..." she mumbled. Harry seemed to understand and quietly took a seat beside her.

"So," he said softly, "... Blaise?"  
"Oh Merlin, Harry!" She hissed and quickly stood. She tried to speak, to explain it away, but all that came out was a small squeak. Quickly gathering her belongings, Hermione rushed to the girls dorms. As she reached the stair case, she stopped. Turning, she saw Harry still on the couch **–** a grin spread ear to ear. Taking a deep breath she said:  
"Don't tell ANYONE!" Harry held his hands in the air in defeat and chuckled:  
"Not a word."

And with that, Hermione ascended the stairs, cheeks red and heart racing. _Why did she have to dream about_ him _?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 332**

 **Choc Frog** – **(Bronze) Phyllida Spore**

 **IYD - 76. 'Paperback'**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Blaise**


	38. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Hermione fidgeted with her skirt for the thousandth time, her heart racing in her chest as she sat in the car beside her boyfriend, Ron Weasley.  
"Mione, stop it! Everything is going to be fine. You're worrying for nothing." His voice was reassuring, but she was still itching with nerves as her hands tightened on the steering wheel.  
"Ron, I haven't seen these girls for _years!"_ Hermione fretted, her knuckles turning white as her hands clutched even tighter. They had decided that driving was probably the safest way to arrive at her reunion. The 'girls' were her three primary school friends, whom she had not seen since she left for Hogwarts. The eldest, Kiara, had called her to find out what she was 'doing' with her life, and within a few minutes, Hermione found herself and Ron invited to lunch with Kiara and the other two **–** Amy and Sam.

They arrived at the small shop, where the other girls were waiting, and found a parking space within a few minutes. After a couple of very deep breaths, Hermione and Ron entered the store. Even though they had all grown, and changed significantly, Hermione instantly recognised her school buddies. They had also spotted her and waved her over enthusiastically.

Everyone, except Sam, had brought their boyfriends. Or in Kiara's case; "Fiance! I'm **–** we're (sorry, babe), getting married next June!"  
"Oh my god!" Same almost screamed, her hands waving through the air. Kiara's fiance, James, was a handsome man **–** but Hermione could glean nothing from him as he had not spoken a word since they arrived. Amy was smiling widely as she listened to the proposal story; which of course made Sam cry. Next to Amy sat _her_ boyfriend, Eddie. Or at least, that is what Hermione heard when he quickly introduced himself. Ever since they had arrived, though, he had given them a strange look and seemed to be eyeing them warily. Something about him seemed familiar, but Hermione pushed it aside and listened to Sam recap her life for them.

Soon it was Hermiones' turn and she blushed as everyone looked at her.  
"So, where'd you end up disappearing to, H?" Amy asked, shortening her name to its first letter as she used to do in school.  
"Ah," Hermione considered her answer, and finally decided to stick to her pre-decided answer. "I went to a boarding school in Scotland. Actually, that's where I met Ron," she finished, nodding to her left where he sat.  
"Woah really?" Amy said, her eyes widening. She turned to Eddie with a small smile. "Didn't you go to a Scottish boarding school too? Wouldn't it be surreal if you guys went to the same one?!" She laughed and almost immediately forgot the 'coincidence', moving on to interrogating the two other men on the table. But Hermione caught the look Eddie got in his eyes, and suddenly knew where she knew him from. He was a Ravenclaw in the year above them at Hogwarts. _Eddie Carmichael was a wizard_. Her eyes widened and he seemed to understand.  
'No!' He mouthed, shaking his head slightly as James muttered his profession (Bartender; 'studying to be a lawyer' was added by Kiara). Eddie took a deep breath and looked to Amy, then back at Hermione. 'No.' Eddie hadn't told Amy what he was.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Ron learned to stop talking when they mentioned muggle things he wasn't familiar with, claiming he lived a very sheltered childhood, which went down well with the girls. They were walking out of the restaurant when Hermione felt a hand on her arm.  
"You're not going to tell her, are you?" It was Eddie.  
"Not if you haven't," Hermione said, soft enough that no one else heard. "I wouldn't do that. But why haven't you?"  
"I don't think we're **–** I don't need to explain it to you. Just, please!" He looked desperately at her and she nodded.  
"I won't."  
"Thank you," he breathed, running off the Amy **–** her voice stilling hanging in the air with his name.

The drive home was a lot less stressful. They drove quietly until:  
"Merlin! That guy was in the year above us!" Ron looked to Hermione with eyes wide.  
"You only _just_ figured that out?" She asked softly, a small chuckling coming from her. She placed a hand softly on his leg and sighed. She couldn't blame him, it took her longer than it should have **–** Eddie was _always_ in the Library.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 748**

 **Choc Frog** – **(Silver) Edessa Sakndenberg**

 **IYD - 'All Bark & No Bite'**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Ron**


	39. What Do You Fear?

**What Do You Fear?**

She strolled into the small clearing, her hair tied back as best she could, to keep it out of her way as she walked. It was strangely quiet in this part of the forest. The birds, creatures, and beings all seem to be hiding – as if they could sense danger, telling them to run. Hermione wasn't blind to this sense, she could feel it shifting in her stomach but had learned to ignore it. For a moment, when she saw she was alone, she thought that maybe she had arrived early. Then there was a slow, soft chuckle.  
"You've finally arrived, my dear," the voice sounded, echoing through the trees. Then, as if out of nowhere, a man walked through the mist.  
"Were you waiting long?" She asked, her voice showing no sign of fear as she stared into his strangely red eyes.  
"Not at all," he replied, and did not move away as Hermione took a step closer. "Have you come alone?" His eyes swept through the forest behind her, squinting slightly. Hermione followed his gaze, and as it came to rest back on her she took a few more steps forward, now standing in front of the figure.  
"Do you have to ask every time?" She whispered, her hand coming to rest on his arm, sliding down to take his hand in hers. Her fingers wrapped around his wand, her eyes telling him, he did not need to worry.  
"I am never sure that your good nature won't finally break through and turn me in." His voice was still soft, and Hermione was shocked to actually see fear sitting behind his eyes.  
"I could never betray you." They stared at each other for a moment, before Hermione leaned up on to her toes and gently placed her lips on his. His hands slithered down, around her waist and he pulled her closer.

There was a shift in the grass a few feet away, and both bodies turned to look. Hermione was breathing fast with fright, and Voldemort had his wand raised high. A second later a long snake slithered into the clearing, small hisses coming from it. Voldemort just smiled as turned back to Hermione.  
"It's just my Nagini, Pet," he almost hissed her nickname as he rubbed his noseless face into her neck. Hermione, however, was not any calmer. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she separated herself from the man.  
"Ah, no," she shook her head as she repeated a new mantra of: "No, no, no." Voldemorts' head fell to the side slightly as he looked at her.  
"What do you mean?" He asked softly, taking a step closer, only causing her to back away. Hermione's eyes were not on his face, but following Nagini's movements as she answered.  
"It's just, I uh..." she shuffled out of the snakes' way with a small squeal. "I'm petrified of snakes!" She practically jumped into Voldemorts' arms as Nagini moved towards her, only stopping when a loud hiss came from her master.  
 _"Enough, Nagini! The lady does not appreciate your welcome."_ The snake, if it were possible, looked down sadly and moved across the clearing, slithering back the way it came.  
"Better now, my love?" He asked softly, stroking Hermione's hair with his long fingers.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"You should have told me earlier, that you were afraid."

They stood together, embracing, until it was finally time for Hermione to go. "Until next time," Voldemort sighed as she walked from the clearing.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 586**

 **Getting Around - (Hermione/Tom Riddle)**


	40. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

His lips were on mine, his breath brushing against my skin. I could barely breathe as he held me against him, his course hands running over the soft skin of my cheek, my neck, my arms – further and further down he went. I knew he could feel my heart racing, as I could feel his. We were so warm, in each others embrace, too warm. I was burning up – I can't breathe. My head starts to sweat and suddenly his lips are like embers against my skin. I do not know how much more of this I can take. Then suddenly my eyes shoot open, blurry from sleep. I peel back the covers and step out into the cold night air.

The dream was still fresh in my mind as I made my way through my dark house. _What is happening to me?_ I think. _Dreaming about... that?_ I open the fridge and cringe at the bright light that comes from within. With only a few items filling the fridge, it is easy for me to find what I was looking for. I reach for the cold bottle of water and quickly crack it open, relishing in the wonderfully refreshing feeling of it travelling down my throat. I try to make sense of my dream, my back leaning uncomfortably against the kitchen counter. _Why him?_ I wonder, thinking it through for the third – maybe fourth time. I remember the vibrant red hair, and the beautiful blue eyes, I remember a dashing smile and the glint of passion and the light of intellect. I need to talk to someone about this – but I can't! The person I would is... related to him and that would only make things a hundred times worse. _Why don't I have any other girl friends?!_

There is a knock at my door and my eyes automatically dart to the clock hanging across the room. 3:22. _Who would come at this hour in the morning?_ Placing down the bottle I had in my hand, I slowly make my way to the door.  
"Hello?" I ask, opening the door slowly and peaking my head out slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I should have called." _What was he doing here? Him, of all people!?_ I look down at my body, and realise how little I am wearing.  
"I – uh... What are you doing here?" I open the door wider, trying to cover my body with my arms slightly – though they weren't doing much to cover what the short shorts and tank top were not.  
"I needed to see you, I needed to tell you – I can't stop thinking about you," he voice sounds urgent as he lets the words fall. All I can see is my dream, all I can feel is his hands on me, his lips on mine. _When did this happen?_ I let my hands drop to my side, my lips parting slightly.  
"Percy, I –" I can not get out the words to tell him how wrong it would be, to tell him to think of his brother, before I no longer need my dream to remember what his lips feel like, or the smell of him. His hands are against my cheek, and my body presses against his. I never want to stop, but I know I should. My heart is racing, beating almost out of my chest. I place my hands on his chest, and push him slightly. He steps back, not a full step, but enough to give me space.  
"What brought this on?" I ask softly, through heavy breaths.  
"I had a dream and I couldn't get it out of my head." His eyes were looking so intensely at me, and suddenly I remember had an intense moment of deja-vu. A smile fell across my lips as I leaned back in, giving in to the moment.

 _Sometimes dreams do come true._

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **656**

 **Ancient Runes - "Write about a prophecy." (400)**

 **School of Prompts - Percy**


	41. Catching Up With Old Friends

**Catching Up With Old Friends**

"So, what do you do now?" I ask, lifting the steaming cup to my mouth. As the coffee touches my lip I flinch at the temperature. "Ah! Hot." Neville smiles, taking a more precautious sip of his cup. He swallows, smacking his lips with a pleased "ah!" and looking back at me with an intense gaze.  
"I work in a bar," he finally answers. I catch him quickly checking the clock on the wall, and wonder what he's counting down to, or waiting for.  
"A bar? That's pretty cool! How'd you end up there?" I had always imagined Neville going into – well, something else. Something more fitting for someone who led to the downfall of one of the most evil dark wizards of many ages before us. But, if he's happy, I'm happy.  
"I'm not sure, really. I guess I wanted something normal. Hannah took over as Landlady for the Leaky cauldron, so when we were together, I wanted to work near her." He looked down into his mug, swirling the liquid within. He looked caught up in the memories as he explained. "Wouldn't you know, there isn't much other than hostels or bars near the Cauldron."  
"So, you and Hannah… aren't together anymore?" I ask cautiously, not sure if it was a touchy subject. Just as I was about to apologise and refuse an answer he spoke softly.  
"No. She, uh…" He swallowed hard, and rubbed his brow before looking back up at me. "She left me."  
"I'm so sorry!" My hand found my heart as I looked at him.  
"No, it's okay. I should have seen it coming." He seemed to have accepted it well, his eyes remained dry and his voice was still strong. With a soft smile, I quickly say:  
"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."  
"Like a bitch."

We're silent for a while as we finish our cups, and then we talk about useless things. Such as hobbies, and lifestyles. Where do we both live, and have we learnt to live alone? Favourite food? And my personal favourite: 'Do you have a favourite movie?', 'What's a movie?' _How can you not know what a movie is?_ I tell him that I am going to make sure he sees one, soon, and he simply agrees with a smile and an 'Okay'.

"Would you like to see it?" He asks, as I'm feeling this catch-up-coffee-date is coming to an end.  
"What?"  
"The bar?" His smile is so bright as he asks, genuinely excited to show me. For the first time since Hogwarts, I feel as if I'm seeing someone new, Neville – the man. It's strange, he's strange, and I'm feeling strange. He's also kind of, _very_ attractive right now.  
"Sure!"

We arrive at the bar, after he heroically pays for my cup, due to a silly misplacement of my wallet. I tell him I will pay him back, but he just replies with:  
"You'll just have to shout me next time." _Next time?_

The bar is neat, clean, and actually great looking. It reminds me a little of Hogwarts, with a few flags hidden in corners and some little pieces here-and-there that resemble the ancient architecture of the castle. I can feel my face stretching into a smile as I look around. Neville seems proud to have brought about this reaction and feels he needs to explain.  
"When I said I 'worked in a bar'. I really meant that I worked here, then a couple years back the guy who owns it went broke and had to sell it – to me."  
"It's beautiful in here, Nev!" I say, spinning around to get a look at the rest of it.  
"I tried to subtly hint at Hogwarts, without making Muggles feel like they don't belong. There's no obvious magic, so anyone can come."  
"Neville, it's brilliant!" I spun back and accidentally bumped right into him. As I toppled to the side, I was caught in his arms. His face was now quite close to mine, and my breath suddenly sped up.  
"Go on," I said softly, "show me more."  
"There isn't any more," He smiled, "unless you'd like to see my living quarters."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 695**

 **Alchemy - "write about anything..."**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Neville**

 **Speed Drabble - Hermione/Neville, "That's pretty cool", "Go on, show me more"**


	42. I Won't Do It

**I Won't Do It**

"No, I won't do it."  
"Please, Hermione! Just this once?"  
"No! You ask me every year, and every year you'll get the same answer."

Hermione sat with her back against the door, listening to the sounds of her boyfriend from the other side. She had realised what day it was moments before he was due to arrive home, and had quickly locked the door and put up a protective charm – to keep him out. Now this might seem like a drastic measure, but really it was just a way to make sure he understood her view on the matter. Neville let out a sigh and let his head fall against the wood. Hermione chuckled when a small thud and an 'ow!' could be heard from her side.

"I don't get it!" She called through the door. "Why do you want to go?"  
"Why don't you?"

Neville wanted to go to the annual fair held in honour of the defeat of Voldemort. Apparently it only takes seven years for a whole community to get over a devastating genocidal event, and to start making a profit from it.  
"It's not respectful, Nev! I want to morn today, not laugh at clowns."  
"Come on! I know Harry's making an appearance, why can't you?"

There was a soft click and the door swung open, letting the couple look eye to eye for the first time since the conversation started.  
"What?" Hermione said softly, and Neville could practically see the venom dripping off her words.  
"Harry was asked to go, to make a small speech," he replied with a little bit of hesitation.  
"And he accepted?" Neville just nodded. Hermione stormed back into the apartment they shared, leaving the door open as an invitation for Neville to enter. He heard her in the kitchen, doing something he couldn't guess. As he waited for her to come back, so they could continue the conversation and she could continue to win – as she does every year – Neville found his eyes wondering to the coffee table where a pile of letters sat. One of them was very fancily addressed to Hermione.

 _Hermione Granger.  
34 Claremont Square,  
London._

 _Urgent: Response needed!_

"Please, don't touch that." Hermione was at the door, her should resting lightly against the frame as she looked at him. She seemed to have calmed down a fair bit, so Neville ventured a question.  
"What is it?"  
"It's my invitation to speak at the Victory Day festival. I get one every year." Neville looked back down at it. He noticed that it was open – she had already read it.

"It's not as bad as you think," Neville said softly, giving her a small smile as he placed the letter back on the table. "It's actually quite nice." He went on to explain how it's not as tacky as the muggle fair's she subjected him to in the past, and that they have a moment of silence for those who were lost after the speeches. He also said that while Harry had not yet made an appearance, many of the other significant members of the revolution had.  
"Luna's given her speech, and Ginny and Ron was last year's big guests. Kingsley, Bill, and Susan even spoke on behalf of her aunt. Members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army, even the one or two survivors of the old Order have said some words. After this year, they'll just be missing you." Hermione's eyes were fixed on his as he spoke, his hands covering hers.  
"Have you?" She asked softly, and he nodded in response. "Is it because of your superhero actions with the sword of Gryffindor and Nagini's head?"  
"That, and the fact that Ginny, Luna, and I lead the students of Hogwarts into a revolution while you and Potter were camping."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"Alright then, Superman, I'll do it." Neville's smile widened and he gave her a small hug. "But I'm not speaking, not this time."

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **665**

 **Speed Drabble - Hermione/Neville, "Please, don't touch that", "Alright then, Superman"**

 **Astronomy - "write about a celebration..." - the Victory Day celebration fair**


	43. In the Coffee Shop

**In the Coffee Shop**

It was a couple years after the end of the war, and those who had survived had spent the last years forgetting every moment. This, though, was not an easy feat as every step for some, and every glance in the mirror for others, reminded them of the horrors they had endured.

Hermione had decided to take a break from the intensity that was her department at the Ministry for Magic, and get an easier job. That is the quick way of saying, Hermione Granger – Magical Creature activist and survivor of the Second Wizarding War – was now a waitress. She had found the small coffee shop a few weeks before she decided to take a break, and had vented to the owner on multiple occasions (obviously being careful not to reveal that she works for a Magical government he knows nothing about). So, it was quite easy to ask if he needed a new waitress when she passed the store on her way home after a very dramatic exit from the Ministry.

A few weeks later found an intriguing man walking through her door, dressed to the nine's in Wizarding attire and sporting a very handsome smile. Hermione might have been interested if it were not for the fact that she already knew this man; Cormac Mclaggen. He walked straight to her and his smile somehow widened.  
"Miss Granger, do you know you caused quite a stir at the Ministry?" He said softly, and took a seat at a near-by table. Hermione was shocked by his appearance and crossed the store, using the guise of taking his order to talk to him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Ordering coffee. One please." Hermione rolled her eyes and just put down a cappuccino, knowing he knew very little about the muggle drink.  
"How did you find me?" She continued to question.  
"I followed you one evening, after a particularly tough day." He looked around the small shop. "It's actually really nice in here." Hermione shook her head and walked back to the counter, and began preparing his drink. She placed the frothy creation in front of him, and turned on the spot.  
"It's on the house," she said quickly, knowing without having to ask, that the wizard would not have muggle cash.  
"Thank you," she heard him call from the table.

This became a 'routine' of sorts. He would come in, and she would make him a drink. Sometimes it would be the same as the first, or sometimes she would branch out – to see what he liked and didn't like. Some days she would sit with him, when the store was quiet. Other days it was too busy to get a moment in, and he would be out of the door before she could even say goodbye.

He had managed to procure some muggle money and was slowly making his way through it. One day he had just too little change, and on days like that, she would put it on the house (or just her own private bill). One afternoon, closing time was fast approaching and the wizard was nowhere in sight. Hermione watched the door and the clock in different increments, her eyes always on one or the other. This meant she was very distracted the entire day and made more mistakes than any day before. The clock struck five, and Hermione let out a sad sigh. She began the quick process of cleaning up; just a small wave of her wand and a scrub here and there for the tougher stains. Hermione was just locking up when she heard footsteps on the pavement behind her. Turning, she was met with the winded face of Cormac Mclaggen, who had apparently run there.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, breathing heavily.  
"We're closed." Hermione looked back at the door as she muttered the locking spell, and set up the alarm.  
"I know, and I want to make it up to you…" Hermione turned to look at him as he said, "… by taking you to dinner."  
She just stared at him as he took a few more deep breaths and said: "I really do like you." A smile formed on her face and she nodded, feeling her cheeks burn red.

She knew if someone had told her that a couple years after the horrible date to Slughorn's Christmas party, she would actually, truly want to go on a date with Cormac Mclaggen, she would have never believed them. But here she was getting ready for it, and absolutely freaking about about what to wear. She called Ginny quickly, chuckling at the red-head's moment of confusion with the control (she was still getting used to muggle technology) before Hermione told her everything.

Ginny's first reaction was that Hermione must be under a love potion, and this caused the brunette to laugh.  
"Gin, I've been serving him drinks! There's no way he's slipped me a love potion." The next was that somehow Hermione had mistaken someone else for their old school mate. After a couple minutes of Hermione relentlessly proving that the man she was about to go out with was, in fact, Cormac – Ginny just said: "You have to look hot, then."

With help from her best friend, Hermione was finally ready.

They spent the night walking around, grabbing various items of food and ending up in a park where a picnic blanket await them.  
"Wow, this looks beautiful," Hermione said, looking up at the starry sky and taking a seat on the blanket. They talked all night until the discussion died down and Hermione could feel a pull and leant in slightly. Cormac looked to her lips, then back to her eyes. Hermione felt her breathing quicken and suddenly she wasn't sure this was a good idea. She pulled away and looked to the stars again.  
"I can't, I'm sorry." He looked at her, shocked, but waited until she spoke again. 'I can't shake the feeling that this," she gestured between them, "means more to me than to you." Cormac shook his head, taking her hand in his.  
"No, Hermione. This isn't just some fling for me!" His eyes were so intense as he stared at her. "Something happened to me, during those weeks. I can't stop thinking about you, and I find myself at the café before I register that I'm even awake."

"Seeing you is my schedule now, and if I break it I can't concentrate for the rest of the day… I can't sleep." Hermione was staring at him as he spoke, and her hand slowly rose to his face.  
"Cormac," she said softly and then pressed her lips to his. "I think I love you."  
"I think I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **1,125**

 **Speed Drabble - Hermione/Cormac, "I really do like you", "This isn't just some fling for me!"**

 **Getting Around - Hermione/Cormac**


	44. Damaged Goods

**Damaged Goods**

As a child, I remember all the teasing and the hurtful comments I used to receive. It was not hard to miss them as they were hurtled at my face, written in my post, and even across the mirrors in the bathroom. You would think children have something better to do than to tease each other. Or, at least, I know adults do. The fight with Malfoy and his gang brought the worst of it all. My teeth elongated and the shouts of _'beaver'_ felt like blows as the children screamed with laughter. Professor Snape walked past, and the comment fell from his mouth like a slap.

 _"I see no difference…"_

Adults should know better.

After that I changed, I shifted my teeth to make everyone else happy, and therefore making myself happy. Ever since then I have been changeing what makes me _me_ to make others happy. Changing my hair, adding make-up, wearing more fashionable clothes. Once we all left Hogwarts, I had to change my hobbies to get a job – apparently they didn't need people like me.

I am sick and tired of changing myself for other people.

I sit on the bench, awkwardly shuffling the box around in my lap. My resignation came as a shock to everyone, who only saw me as a quiet, reserved, 'a-little-missing-in-the-head' kind of girl. I had quickly packed my stuff and walked out the door. Then, of course, I had the problem of transportation with a box of high dangerous pieces of magical equipment. _The bus, it is._

So now I wait for the bus, and consider what my next move is.

Do I find another meaningless job?

Do I pursue my dreams?

Do I travel?

I realise how stupid it was of me to quit so suddenly, without a plan on what comes next. The bus arrives and I'm seconds from a mental and physical breakdown. I take a seat quickly and start breathing deep. The old woman across from me watches me, curious. Something is touching my side, and I try to shift out of the way. But still it touches me. I look down to see a backpack on the seat beside me, and the side of it is brushing against me. I move further away from the back and adjust my shirt so it covers down my hip.

But still something tickles me. I look back and the backpack has somehow moved closer and almost feels like it's reaching out to me. I look at it move closely, and apart from being a hiking backpack, there is nothing strange about it. The owner, who is mostly hidden behind the bag, is staring out the window, unaware of the bags' activities. I decide to ignore it, and put my handbag between myself and the pack. Still I feel it against my side. I decide to give up and turned to face it, tapping the guy on the shoulder. He turns and reveals one of the last people I would have expected. Seamus Finnigan.

"Hi, sorry… but it's your bag. You're ticking me!" I said with a confused smile as I took him in. He had grown out a strange beard, which complemented his face, and looked like someone had just pulled him from the bush. "Seamus?" I added, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me. His face pulled into a smile as he took in the sight of me.  
"Hermione!" He laughed, and almost threw his bag to the ground. "Sorry about that!" He said. He was looking at me with a confused smile, and so I quirked an eyebrow – wondering what he was looking at.  
"You look… different?" He said finally, and I realised that we wouldn't have seen much of each other since the war, and since then I had changed my bushy brown hair to frizz free brown with blonde streaks. My teeth are even straighter and whiter than before, and finally I had copied the sense of dress from the women at my old employment – demanding attention with their bodies.  
"Yeah, I'm going through a phase," I joked, he laughed. His eyes darted to the box I held in my lap, his facing asking the question. "I quit my job," I explained, nodding my head. That was when I noticed a shiny something on Seamus' fourth left finger. "You're married?"

Seamus took a breath before he said, "I was." He explained that they had been together for a couple years, and he had felt nothing but restraints in his life – like he couldn't do anything he wanted.  
"Then, suddenly she was pulling away. We were sleeping in different rooms and she would barely talk to me. At first I thought she was mad at me. And because I couldn't consider the other option, I would have continued to believe it – if I hadn't walked in on them one afternoon." Seamus was smiling, even though this was not a happy story. "She was apologetic at first. Saying things like, 'I'm sorry!' and 'I love you', but none of it felt real anymore."

We sat in silence until my stop came, thinking on the other's lives. I said a quick good-bye, and surprisingly wasn't shocked when he hopped off with me.  
"You wouldn't want to maybe have dinner some time?" He asked slowly. "I know I'm damaged goods, but I'd really like a familiar face…" With a smile, I nodded.  
"I'm damaged too."

 _We both changed for those around us. He changed his dreams and lifestyle – but I change my body. We may be dysfunctional, but at least we can be ourselves around each other, because that's all we know._

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **944**

 **Speed Drabble - Hermione/Seamus, "You're tickling me!", "I love you"**

 **CoMC - "Write about someone who constantly changes their mind. Alternately, write about someone changing their appearance (being a metamorphagus or using glamours and charms)"**


	45. Only Yes

**Only Yes**

 _The diary was sitting on his bed. I can't help but stare at it. There is this_ power _that seems to be coming from it – calling to me. I know I shouldn't touch it, I know I should leave it alone. I'm not even sure why I'm up here? I reach out for it, and as soon as it is in my hand I know that it belongs. I flip open to the first page. It's blank. But after a moment some cursive calligraphy appears in deep black ink._

 _'My name is Tom Riddle… Who are you?'_

Years later I watch the prowling man make his way through the forest. He seems so sure of his power, so contempt with his Lordship over all those around him. He has called for a standstill, and I know that this is the time to approach him.

I barely get close enough before he speaks.

"Miss Granger, what is a girl like you doing all the way out here? And at this time." There is a malicious grin on his lips as he turns to face me. It sends a shiver down my spine.  
"I couldn't help but come," I practically whisper, my nerves stopping me from moving forward, but my courage stopping me from retreating.  
"Is the Chosen one's golden girl turning dark?" Voldemort hissed, and I jumped as I felt a breath on the back of my neck. His eyes bore into me as he stood close enough for me to feel his warmth, and smell his scent; like power and death. Before I could think, I whispered:  
"You're like the devil," taking a deep breath in, "you make wrong seem so right."

Voldemort's twisted mouth bent into a grin as he leaned in, his lips brushing against my ear.  
"Honey, don't test me. You might be playing a game with me; but just so you know, your mind might be saying 'no', but your body is only saying 'yessss'." The last word came out in a hiss, and sent shivers down my spine.  
"Trust me, you'll hear only yes from me."

* * *

 **A/N: Words** – **351**

 **Speed Drabble - Hermione/Voldemort, "You're like the devil", "Honey, don't test me"**


	46. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

His hands slipped around my waist, pulling me closer. My breath caught in my throat as his lips found their position against my neck. Shivers rippled down my spine, my skin felt like it was on fire; everything was so intense as his skin grazed mine. A small growl escaped his lips, and a moan fell from mine. I was pressed between the wall of Borgin and Burkes and his muscular torso, but I had never felt freer. It was dark, but I could see every inch of his face. My hands found his hair and they travelled through it all the way to his face. His eyes were trained on me, watching every movement, drinking in everything. When his mouth curled into a smile his pointed teeth flashed at me. He was dangerous, but I did not care.

"What calls you to me?" He asks softly, his breath landing on my skin causing it to tingle.  
"I don't know?" I manage to say just before his lips crash against mine. We kiss hard enough to leave me out of breath.  
"Why would you choose me out of everyone?" His words are soft, but as we are the only ones out on the street tonight, I hear him perfectly.  
"Maybe I like the danger."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 214**

 **Getting Around - (Hermione/Greyback)**

 **Speed Drabble - Hermione/Greyback, "What calls you to me?", "Why would you choose me out of everyone?"**


	47. Don't Understand

**Don't Understand**

"You just don't understand, do you?" She asked, her voice echoing down the long corridor. He was staring at her; his eyes focused, and his brow furrowed. They were standing in a deserted hall, _thank merlin,_ and the wind was brushing against them from one of the nearby windows. Draco took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around him as he looked at her. She was flustered, her cheeks red with anger _and maybe something else._ Her eyes, though, were filled with tears and this made him worry.  
"Hermione –" he tried to say, but she huffed and continued talking.  
"I can't believe you!? I put myself out on the line like this, and all you do is stare at me. I feel like such a fool!" She was breathing heavily, her hands finding her hips.

Draco took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.  
"I –"  
But again he was not able to get any words out, as Hermione turned from him, tears falling.  
"I'm sorry," she began softly, "I thought, maybe, everything that had happened… we could move past it? But I'm just being stupid." Finally getting over the shock of what she had been saying, Draco stared to form his words into a speech in his mind.

 _Hermione, listen. You think that my silence means that I have no interest in you. But you're wrong. My silence is me trying to understand what you're saying and figure out if your words are actually your own, or ones that my mind are putting there to stop my misery. Hermione, please, I love you. I always have, I just didn't know how to show it._

Draco took the few steps between them, extending an arm and placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy.  
"Hermione…" he swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and finally he –

"No." She was shaking her head, taking a step away from him. "No, Draco. I get it. Don't you dare try and put me down easy. I will expect the torture and the name calling. I will be ready for the rumours and the teasing. Please, don't try and help me." She was walking away, and Draco felt so frustrated. She wasn't listening and he didn't know how to make her. Unless…

There seemed to be only one option in Draco's mind – he just hoped that it wouldn't backfire on him.  
"Petrificus Totalis!"

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 410**

 **Hogwarts Assessment: _Charms –_ "** **Write about someone who feels as if he or she just isn't being heard…"**

 **Extra Prompts: _Dialogue_ – "You just don't understand, do you?"**


	48. Good or Bad News?

**Good or Bad News?**

"It's okay, we can do this," Her voice was calm as she repeated the mantra to herself. Her eyes were focused on the identical pair staring through the mirror at her, and her mind was maintaining the steady beat of her breath. "It's okay," she said again, "we can do this." Her hand was resting softly on her abdomen, and the ghost of a smile could be seen on her lips.

Tonight, the Potters had to descend from their peaceful abode to the ruckus of the Weasley household for one of the bi-monthly family dinners. Not that this was unusual, or even unpleasant, but the newly-wed couple had just returned from their month away together and were already expecting to be the talk of the party – even without the shocking news the bride was about to reveal. With their family and closest friends gathered already, Harry thought it would be the best idea to rip the band-aid off fast and tell everyone at once, but he was not _really_ the one who had the final say in the matter.

Hermione took a deep breath and put on her nicest dress. She had decided on the tight blue one, one – because Harry always said her butt looked great in it, and two – because in a couple months her butt won't be fitting in it. Standing before the mirror, Hermione straightened out the creases in the fabric for the thousandth time, and frown slightly. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice as Harry snuck up behind her and slowly slid his hands around her waist, his hands finding their way to her stomach and his fingers entwining with hers.  
"You look stunning," he whispered with a smile, placing a small kiss on her shoulder. Hermione smiled, turning her head and resting her lips against his cheek.  
"What do you think they'll say?" She asked softly, her mind still running through the worst possible outcomes of revealing the news.

The couple had planned to tell everyone they were expecting. What they were not planning to reveal was that she was just under three months pregnant. Harry had been trying to convince his wife that Molly could care less about the illegitimacy of their child, even bringing up the fact that Percy's own daughter – Molly the second – was born one month before the couple were even engaged. Hermione still insisted that that piece of information stay between the two of them until (or even if) she chose to reveal it.

They arrived one hour 'fashionably late' to the dinner and were greeted with the most beautiful welcome. Molly rushed to the door, flinging it open to embrace her children, and babbling about the various things they missed while they were away. Victoire was showing signs of magic, and baby Molly was apparently close to walking. The grandmother was already glowing with love and happiness, that suddenly Hermione's fears were almost washed away. That was until the next person walked out to greet them. Ron, their best friend, had a huge smile on his face. He welcomed them with open arms and claimed that he had feared he would fall into a depression without them. Hermione's smile was tainted with the fear that this news would hurt all of the progress they had made together – and would make her lose Ron forever.

After the war, almost everyone could see that pieces of each other were missing. Many tried to fill them with work, and labour (the castle itself was rebuilt in no time). Others found their missing piece in travel, or family. Most tried to look for it down the bottom of a bottle, or in the arms of a lover. Ron took Fred's death hard. Not nearly as hard as George, which he would use as an excuse when someone would show him too much worry.  
"I'm fine," he would say, "George needs you more than I do." But you couldn't deny that he needed help. One person he refused to turn away, though, was Hermione. After the kiss they shared in the hallway during the battle, neither could deny the electrifying need between them. But after a while of trying to 'go steady' they both realised that they weren't going to work. Mutually, they called it off (much to the disappointment of Molly, who insisted that Hermione understand that she was still a daughter to her; 'No matter what'). A while later, when things had almost returned to a faux normal, Harry and Hermione had discovered that the other had exactly the piece they needed to fill the gnawing holes in their souls. They hid it for a time, but realised that this was not the way they wanted to live, and told everyone. Ron, to everyone's surprise, took it well. At least, he looked like he did initially. Later that evening he began to behave irrationally and angrily. He finished the night screaming at Hermione, saying that she abandoned him in his time of need. Hermione found out later that he was suffering from severe depression and PTSD, and he had been keeping it from everyone – even her.

Above everything else, Hermione prayed that this baby would not ruin the relationship that she and Ron had been able to re-form, and especially the one that Harry cherished so much between himself and his best friend.

"I'm so glad you guys are back!" Ron said, a huge smile on his face. Hermione chatted for a moment with him but was distracted by the glowing face of the eldest Weasley daughter (Molly II now taking her place as the youngest). Ginny spread her arms wide and Hermione rushed into them, thanking the gods for their comforting embrace. Even through everything, their relationship was able to remain practically changeless. Ginny had known from the very moment that her and Harry tried to move back into a relationship again, that something had changed. And she was even one of the loudest supporters of Harry and Hermione's relationship, blessing it even before Hermione could admit her feelings.

Hermione realised in that moment, with Ginny's arms around her neck and Ron's laughter flowing over her, that they were all family and family accepts one another's decisions no matter what. With a smile she gave Ginny an extra tight squeeze, let go of her fears and whispered:  
"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 1,060**

 **Hogwarts Assignment: _Divination –_ "Task #1: Baby – pregnancy, Fly – Ron's jealously, Sun – Molly's happiness…"**


End file.
